Mafia Games
by AshMeowsYaoi
Summary: After the death of Romulus, Lovino and Feliciano are the new bosses of the Vargas Mafia. When Feliciano falls in love with the Capo of the rival Mafia, Lovino reluctantly agrees to help him meet this "Mystery Love". But falling in love was not in the job description.
1. Prologue

_**-Author's notes-**_

_i know... i should be working on Pictish Cemetery. Shame me if u must )':_

_Summary: After the death of Romulus, Lovino and Feliciano are the new bosses of the Vargas Mafia. When Feliciano falls in love with the Capo of the rival Mafia, Lovino reluctantly agrees to help him meet this "Mystery Love". But falling in love was not in the job description._

_Warnings: Murders, Rape, homophobia, blood, guns, language, Francis xD, crime, drugs, alcohol etc._

_Pairings: SpaMano. GerIta. AmeCanPru (love triangle). UsUK etc._

**Vargas Mafia:**

_Boss: Lovino Vargas._

_Underboss: Feliciano Vargas._

_Consigelere: "Ivan"_

_Capo 1: Matthew Williams_

_Capo 2: Alfred F. Jones._

_Capo 3: Arthur Kirkland._

_Soliders: Yao Wang. Kiku Honda. Tino Val._

**Carriedo Mafia.**

_Boss: Antonio Carriedo_

_Underboss: Alejandro Fernandez Carriedo_

_Consigelere: "Lars"_

_Capo 1: Ludwig Beilschimit_

_Capo 2: Francis Bonnefroy_

_Capo 3: Gilbert Beilschimit_

_Soldiers: Berwald, Elizaveth, Roderich._

**PROLOGUE: Boat heist plans and... Confession?**

Lovino rubbed his temples and looked around his quaint office. The velvet red walls and dark furniture gave it an almost regal look. A small window, high above reach, allowed the smell of wet asphault to shroud the room in its grainy scent. He looked back down at the paper in front of him. Pale yellow light poured from a lamp beside his desk as he reread the plan. Satisfied, Lovino picked up his phone and called his Consigelere.

"Hello, Vargas."

"Ciao, Ivan." Lovino said causally.

"I see you called. You must be interested in something, da?"

"Very. Now look, I need you to get me the docking times for New York Ports"

"I will do that. I will get payment, da? No payment. No papers. Kol kol kol."

"I have a briefcase full with six grand with your name on it."

"Why such large payment for simple papers you can get on your own?" Ivan asked cautiously, "What else do you want, Vargas?"

"Your cooperation and alliance for at least tomorrow night."

There was a long pause before Ivan spoke again, "I am only your Constigelere." He said slowly, "I give documents, leads, and locations. Not cooperation or alliance."

"Ivan!-" Lovino shouted furiously.

"Nyet!" Ivan roared angrily, "I will not participate!"

"I need a temporary soldier god dammit! We lost Peter last time! I can't send Tino!"

"That is not my problem, Vargas."

Lovino growled in frustration before adding an edge to his voice, "I'll let you have time to think about that answer, Ivan." Lovino hissed dangerously, "A new Constigelere is easy to find. A dead body... well let's say they'll have a harder time with that." Silence echoed through the room as Ivan stayed quiet.

"One of my Capos will call you later. I expect the papers and your alliance by then. Ciao, Ivan." Lovino said nonchalantly as he hung up and sighed heavily.

He needed Ivan on his side if he wanted this drug shipment. The rival Mafia certainly wasn't going to let this sheer mass of cocaine, marijuana, heroine, crack, meth and spice pass by unnoticed. With a slow feeling of horror, Lovino knew bullets would fly and blood most definitely spill.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by small knocks on his door, "Come in Feli."

Feliciano walked in fixing his gray mafia hat and muttering a nervous thank you as he sat in a chair across from Lovino's desk. A strange contrast from his usual cheery behavior.

Noticing Feliciano's jittery mood,Lovino raised a brow at his younger brother, "Whats wrong Feli?"

"Ve..." Feliciano said quietly as he twiddled his thumbs, "I need your help Fratello..."

Lovino's memory triggered a similar situation last week with his Capo, Alfred. Angry and irritated, Lovino threw his hands up in exasperation and nearly knocked over a bookshelf, "Idiota! Did you murder someone to?! First Alfred! Now you!? I can't deal with this shit right now, Feli!" Lovino rubbed his forehead with his palm and sighed tiredly.

Feliciano flinched at the tone and volume of his brother's voice, "N-No, it's not that..."

Lovino sighed in small relief, but the tension in his stance still stayed, "Good. What is it then?"

"I-I fell in love..."

Lovino blinked and exhaled deeply, "Fuck Feli!" He said, humor inching its way into his voice, "You act like you've done something wrong!" Feliciano stayed silent so Lovino continued, "So who is the lucky woman?"

Silence. Complete silence.

Feliciano took a shaky breath and looked at his brother's golden eyes, "N-not a g-girl" he whispered, "Please don't hate me fratello... im sorry i-i was born wrong.." his voice cracked and he looked at the mahogany hardwood floors.

Lovino's eyes widened and he blinked twice. His golden eyes grew soft and warm with concern as he walked over to Feliciano who was looking at the ground in shame. Lovino lifted his brother's face and looked in to watering chocolate eyes, "Feli, I would never hate you." He said softly, "You were not born wrong, and i still love you the same."

Feliciano began to bawl and Lovino gave him an awkward hug, "G-grazie Fratello" he choked out through sobs and hiccups, "Ti amo!"

Lovino sighed and rubbed soothing circles into his brother's back, "Ti amo troppo fratellino."

After Feliciano calmed down, he sighed and looked at Lovino with a look of shame, "Ve... There's something else about the one I love, Lovi.."

Lovino furrowed his brow, "What's wrong now?"

Feliciano fidgeted under his brother's golden stare, "Ve.. H-he's in... the.."

"Come on Feli, you can tell me..." Lovino said, a little hurt that Feliciano was having so much trouble telling him.

Feliciano nodded and with a small burst of confidence he said, "He's in the Carriedo Mafia."

"..." Feliciano patiently waited for his brother's reply, "... Lovi?"

Lovino tried to put it as delicately as possible, "WHAT!?" He screeched, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

_**-Authors Notes-**_

_Thank you, Emilia C: Please review/favorite/follow! I update every 2 days~!_


	2. Chapter One

-Authors notes-

As promised, here is ur upload C: thank u Emilia.

Chapter 1: Enemies in Love and Hate.

After a good 10 minutes of cursing and item throwing, Lovino slumped on to floor in exhaustion, "Damn it, Feliciano. You know the Carriedos and Vargas Mafias do not like each other." He said slowly, "Actually, we HATE each other!"

Feliciano shrinked further back in his chair to the point that his knees were pressed against his chest, "I-I know..."

"Then how the hell did you fall in love with this... guy." Lovino said, his voice sounding weak, "You haven't even met him, Feli!"

Feliciano peered his knees and looked over to his big brother, "I did meet him..."

Lovino met his brothers clouded chocolate eyes, "When?" He deadpanned, "How?"

The emotionless responses from his older brother were unsettling but Feliciano smiled a bit and told Lovino the story, "Remember the ball you hosted for the "upper" class?"

Lovino nodded slowly, remembering the purpose: To murder Germania, the leader of the Beilschmidt Mafia.

*Flash back time!*

Before Romulus died, there were 3 Mafias. The Vargas Mafia, Beilschmidt Mafia, and the Carriedo Mafia. They worked together in peace as Romulus, Germania and Romania were friends. Romulus handled drug smuggling while Germania handled money and Romania handled guns, however, that all changed a week ago.

Lovino and Feliciano followed their grandpa into the abandoned warehouse. Usually the Mafia leaders met during the day, but Germania claimed it was urgent because they had found a new supplier.

"Grandpa Rome! Why are fratello and me in disguise?" Feliciano whispered as he fell into a rhythmic step with his grandpa.

Romulus smiled, "I don't want Romania to see you, my grandsons ~! He has a thing for... little boys." Despite being a Mafia leader, his sweet character never changed.

Lovino made a slightly disgusted noise and put his hand in his pocket where a concealed revolver lay, "Why did we bring these?"

Romulus sighed, showing his true age, "We are dealing with a new client tonight. We don't know if he will be violent or dangerous."

Lovino nodded comprehensively, "I see."

Romulus pushed open the large decaying wood doors of the warehouse and motioned to Lovino and Feliciano to follow him. The warehouse was dimly lit with moonlight and tension hung in the air. Romania and Germania were sitting at a table in the middle of the room.

"Romulus!" Romania sang cheerfully, "I'm so glad you could make it~!" Romania stood up from his chair and looked at Lovino and Feliciano, "Who are they?" He asked.

"I brought back up, in case this client was dangerous." Romulus responded.

Germania nodded slowly and signaled to Romania. Romania walked towards the doors and slammed them shut.

Lovino and Feliciano stood rigidly by their grandfather and Romulus looked around, "Where is the client?" He asked.

Romania burst into laughter, gaining himself a elbow to the rib by Germania. "Romulus." Germania said stoically, "We spoke to the client already."

Romulus raised a brow, "Then why am I here?" He asked as Lovino twitched and Feliciano shook.

Germania continued in his emotionless voice, "We have no need of you anymore, Romulus. In fact, we don't need your Mafia either." Romania pulled out a revolver from his coat and fired.

Lovino pushed Feliciano behind a crate and jumped behind the crate himself. Feliciano's normally chocolate brown eyes where now murky and confused. "Get out!" Lovino yelled over the gunfire above them, "Or at least find somewhere safe if they find you here!"

Feliciano nodded and stayed behind the crate as Lovino quickly jumped from behind the crate to see his grandpa wavering where he stood, crimson red blood flowing freely from his arm, "WHY!?" Romulus yelled, "WE WERE A GOOD TEAM! WE KNEW EACH OTHER SINCE WE WERE CHILDREN!"

Germania's ice blue eyes stayed emotionless as he signaled to Romania, "Shoot." He said.

Romania took aim at the bleeding Romulus, "We don't need friends~!" sang Romania. He cocked his gun and fired.

BANG!

Romulus looked at a shaking Lovino in shock as Romania hit the ground, warm blood gushing from the hole in his chest.

Germania's emotionless face contorted with anger and he fired at Lovino. Lovino dodged but was shot in the shoulder. He yelled and gripped his shoulder and hit the floor in pain.

"Romulus." Germania said emotionlessly, "Say hello to Romania."

Lovino looked up with tears, his grandpa was slumped against the wall, a pool of blood on the floor and crimson painted the walls.

Feliciano looked up from behind the crate to see his grandpa and Lovino on the floor, their vermilion warm, blood intertwined on the rotting wood floors.

Feliciano's usually chocolate eyes were narrowed and nearly black, with a swift movement he aimed and fired, shooting Germania in the leg.

Germania shrieked in agony and like a coward, fled. Not bothering to look back. His long, pale blonde hair trailed behind him as he ran out the doors.

Crickets chirruped in the foggy night. The smell of seawater, gun smoke, and metallic blood filled the rotting warehouse. Bathed in a small stream of moonlight from a hole in the roof, Romulus lay motionless. Feliciano dropped his revolver in a panic and began to wail. He ran over to Romulus and fell to his knees. Vermilion blood seeped into his black trousers as he sobbed on to his grandpa's non-rising chest.

Lovino let the hot salty tears slide down his face and he sat up with a grimace. Crimson liquid poured from the hole in his arm and clear tears fell on the floor. Lovino looked over to his sobbing brother and his dead grandpa, "Germania will not live." He said, his voice like venom.

Feliciano looked towards his brother with watery caramel eyes full of confusion.

"I will personally kill him." Lovino hissed angrily, tears falling from his dark amber eyes.

A few days later, Lovino hosted a "Party" for all the upper class. Germania, one of the richest men in Italy, was the guest of "honor."

Lovino smirked internally when the unsuspecting Germania shook his hand. They chatted, and he learned about his two sons and how they would take a bullet for him. Oh, the irony. Lovino simply smiled and let him talk. After all, these were his last words.

The moon was full just like the ball room. Beautiful women and rich men danced and ate. Germania himself was about to dance, but Lovino did not give him that luxury. Lovino remembered the adrenaline, the anxiety, and the excitement running through his veins when he pulled the gun from his pocket. And most importantly, he remembered the feeling of relief when he pulled the trigger, and in front of the whole upper class, killed Mafia leader Germania Beilschmidt. Blood decorated the floor and walls just like his grandpa's had. Lovino turned away and ran, he ran outside towards the garden where Feliciano sat. And with a triumphant and sad smile he said, "Feli... I did it."

Lovino shook his head and droplets of tears fell from his face. "Y-yea," he said, quickly masking his emotions, "I remember the ball."

Feliciano smiled a bit, "Well when you went inside and told me to stay in the garden... I met Ludwig."

"Ludwig?" Lovino asked, already despising the name, "Is he the one you fell in love with?"

Feliciano nodded slowly, "Ve... yes." He said cautiously, "B-but I learned something about him..."

"... what?" Lovino asked.

"Ve...He's G-Germania's son..."

"..."

"Ve...?"

"THIS JUST KEEPS GETTING WORSE! WHAT THE FUCK, FELICIANO! YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!"

-Authors Notes-

Grazie Emila and my wonderful reviewers~! Review/Follow/favorite please~!


	3. Chapter 3

-Authors Note-

An update? Whaaaat O: im a horrible person. Dont feel the need to review for me (PLEASE REVIEWWW~!) What. Pfffttt Who said that?

**Chapter 2:**

Once again Lovino went into a fit of rage, only to slump back into his chair. "If you knew, how could u fall in l-love with the son of the m-man who killed N-Nonno..." Lovino whispered showing his true vulnerably.

Feliciano lowered his chocolate honey eyes to floor. Gold eyes met Chocolate ones and they looked torn and pained, "I-I don't know..!" he wailed loudly.

Rhymithic, frantic bangings at the door interrupted their conversation. Lovino frantically wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes and signaled to Feliciano to do the same, "Come in Alfred."

Yes. Lovino has the power to recognize the personal knocks from each person... actually, the fact that Alfred was knocking to the beat of National Anthem, gave him away.

The tall blonde young man rushed in, blue eyes wild and square glasses askew, "Y-you'll never guess what totally awesome thing Mattie did!" He shouted, blinding Lovino with his Hollywood smile.

Lovino growled at the man who radiated sunshine and happiness, "Spill it Jones."

"Touchy much?" He asked laughing, "Alright, so after Mattie heard you yelling at Ivan, he called that commie bastard and he agreed to help us out tonight!" Alfred shouted incredulously, "Can you believe how awesome Mattie is!?"

"Lower your god damn voice hamburger bastard." Lovino huffed, "And yes, tell Matthew to meet me right now."

Alfred put his hand to his forehead in a military salute, "Sir, yes Sir!"

Lovino made an exasperated noise and facepalmed, causing the bubbly American to smile brightly and leave. Feliciano glanced at his brother, an unspoken question swam in his coffee eyes.

"I will help you Feliciano." Lovino said through gritted teeth, "I don't want to. But you are my fratello. And i will support you."

The low hum of the AC and light sound of rain filled the room. Feliciano had a bright smile that would put Alfred's to shame, "G-Grazie Fratello." he managed to choke out, in an attempt not to cry, "It means so much..."

"Lovino, you wanted to see me?" A quiet voice called from the open doorway.

Lovino sighed internally and nodded to Matthew and turned to his younger brother, "Feliciano we'll talk later. Go prepare the soliders." After receiving a confirmation nodd from Feliciano he looked towards Matthew.

The Canadian looked at Lovino's hazy eyes. Who knew eyes could hold so many emotions? His usually fierce golden olive eyes were dull. It seemed as though slowly the inner fire was smoldering. And Matthew could understand why.

Lovino was only 20. What was he doing with so many problems? Leading a Mafia is not exactly a clean job. There's murder, drugs, prostitution and of course, rivalry. Bloody, bloody rivalry. There's bullets, sweat and pain. Betrayal, and lies. So many lies. Whether it is the deceiving veneer of a "upper class man" or the stupid game of he said she said, there are always lies. Matthew smiled sadly at the truth.

Lovino blinked and almost immediately, the fire had been kindled. His eyes shimmered with gold, and the olive flecks shone brightly. Matthew knew that if anyone could lead this Mafia, it would be Lovino.

"Good job getting Ivan for us Matthew." Lovino said nonchalantly, although Matthew could hear the pride and genuine gratitude in his words, "Keep working how you do. Im putting you in charge of the Capo's."

Matthew cocked his head slightly sideways, "In charge?"

Lovino sighed a bit, "When we pull off this hiest" he began, "I need you to take charge while me and Feliciano take care of something. "

Matthew nodded curious but, he knew better than to ask, "Ok. Just to be clear, the heist is tonight at 9:30pm?"

Lovino nodded and signalled to the door. Knowing their conversation was over, Matthew walked out the door and closed it behind him.

When the only thing he could hear was the light pitter patter of rain, did Lovino cry. He cursed his emotions, yet he continued to cry. There's only so much one could take.

He looked up at the lone window with watering eyes. Flashes of gold, red and brown coated the usually gray sidewalks and the cold rain fell down lightly. Wiping his eyes, he stood up from his chair and glanced at the time. 7:47Pm. He had time. Pulling on his matching black suit blazer, he walked into the hallway, bumping into Arthur. He hastily kept walking but Arthur grabbed his wrist

"Lovino? Why are you crying, poppet?" Arthur's soft green eye's analyzed Lovino in concern, "Are you hurt?"

Lovino stared at the brit. The offer of comfort was well... comforting, but he stubbornly decided Arthur had no need to be in his life.

"I'm not crying dammit!" He growled, "I'm going out for a bit. Listen to Matthew." He yanked his wrist from Arthur's grasp and stormed out the door, leaving a huffing brit in the middle of the hallway.

He didn't know why he was running but he was. Mentally backhanding himself for not wearing a rain jacket, Lovino ran through the cold rain. Water soaked through his shoes and leaves blew into his hair. Subconsciously, he managed to arrive at the very warehouse were his grandpa was murdered. A feeling of nostalgia and sadness washed over Lovino like a wave on a sandy beach. He sighed audibly and followed the very path he, Feliciano and his grandpa followed that faithful night. The sand was warm despite the cold rain, and the smell of seawater and rotting wood wafted around Lovino.

The moon was a pale yellow and danced on the black sea. Much like that night, Lovino thought miserably. He took a seat on a long forgotten wooden crate and looked at the millions of stars. He prayed the rain would hide his tears. He looked back at the warehouse and wondered if he could have done something to save his Nonno. He wondered if Nonno was looking down at him right now. "I miss you..." he said quietly.

"Ah? Ok! I've never met you before buuutt~!"

Lovino jumped ten feet in the air and looked around. The suave voice came from another young man, maybe a bit older than Lovino, with curly chocolate hair and vibrant green eyes, "Hola~!" The spanish accented voice chirped.

It took Lovino a few seconds to process what the hell was going on, "W-WHERE YOU STALKING ME?!"

"Ah I th-"

"THAT IS SO FUCKING CREEPY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I BUST A CAP IN YOUR ASS!"

"You look like a tomato~!" the clueless Spaniard cooed.

"What?... wait WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"You look like you need a hug~!"

"DON'T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT ITTT!" Lovino hissed, narrowing his eyes at the advancing Spaniard... Of course our cheery Spaniard did not listen and was at the receiving end of a nasty headbutt.

"Oooowwww!" He moaned gripping his stomach, making Lovino smirk in satisfaction. The mystery man looked up and sighed, "sorry. Maybe i was the one who needed a hug..." he said nostalgically.

Lovino stopped smirking and looked at the man who flooped on to the wheat colored sand, what wrong with him? Is he bipolar or something? Lovino asked himself.

"Ah, perdon for bothering you... I'm Antonio Fernandez C- uh Casino..."

Lovino raised a brow, "Why should i give two shits?" He deadpanned.

Antonio chuckled, startling Lovino, "I dunno maybe because i want to know why you were so sad?"

Lovino looked at him, taken back, before growling, "None of your damn business." He mumbled

The pair sat in silence watching the waves crash on to the beach

"Hay."

"What? Why are you still talking to me?"

"Can I have hug now~?" Antonio giggled.

"W-WHAT?!"

-Authors Notes-

Dx its so lateee! ~ please REVIEW/FAVORITE/ FOLLOW.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Authors notes-**

Sorry i was so excited to go to SacAnime so i put this off but i couldn't go cuz of my cousin wanted me to babysit. Pity me. Thanks to all, im trying to update each story every 2 days

Chapter 3:

Lovino lay in the moonlit sand, howling in laughter. And strangely, despite the sand slowly creeping into his pants, forced hug, and akward meeting, Lovino was having a good time. He looked over to the pouting Spaniard beside him, and supressed a snort.

"That wasn't funny!" Antonio huffed from his place on the sand, "I thought he had ice cream!"

"Yes, because ice cream men fucking come to the beach, shortly after it rains at 8:23pm"

"Not funny~!"

Right after Antonio had hugged him- forcefully mind you!- they sat down on the sand near the ocean. For some odd reason an ice cream man, that looked suspiciously like a drug dealer, walked up to the pair and asked them if they wanted to buy "Ice cream". Lovino immediately said no, but the airheaded spaniard of course said, "I love ice cream~!"

Lovino had facepalmed so hard at that moment. The "Ice Cream Man" asked Antonio how many ounces he wanted. The look on Antonio's face was gold. He had this glazed look that slowly morphed into this look of confusion, "Don't you have any cones?" Lovino did everything in his power to NOT burst in to laughter as the "Ice Cream Man" replied dead serious, "Of course, they come in a variety of colors, shapes, and sizes.", Throughly mystifying and amazing the Spaniard.

It took a good 10 minutes before Antonio realized that the "Ice Cream" was crack, and "cones" were crack pipes. And the only reason he realized it was because instead vanilla ice cream with a red cone, he got crack powder and a red swirled crack pipe. But by the time he finally processed what happened, the ice cream man had left... with his wallet. And thus began the game, "Catch the drug dealer. " Lovino had clutched his stomach bursting into laughter as Antonio chased the "Ice cream man", tackled him into the sand and truimphiantly reclaimed his wallet.

"I can't believe, you thought he sold ice cream, your a dumbass."

"So meannn~! And its not my fault! His bag said "Ice Cream" on it!"

"ICE CREAM MEN DON'T CARRY DUFFLEBAGS, THEY HAVE A CART."

"Ooohh!"

Lovino made a scoffing noise and brought his knees to his chest, "What were you doing out here anyways, bastard?"

Antonio tensed but quickly waved his hand dismissively, "I saw a seagull and I followed it~!"

Lovino narrowed his eyes, He was no idiot. Through the spaniard's shining eyes, he saw storm clouds. "Lying already?" He questioned, "What is the true reason?"

Antonio looked taken back, nobody saw through his airhead act, "A-ah well, I didn't want to remember, but I came because my Dad died here..." his bright green eyes became a dull moss color.

Lovino instantly felt guilty, "w-well if it makes you feel better, my nonno died here too... not that I care how you feel!"

Antonio snapped his head up, suddenly remembering the incident that occured a week ago, "What is your name?" He asked.

Lovino looked at him, confused at the change of subject, "Lovino Romano." He said, careful to leave his infamous last name out.

Antonio sighed in relief, not Vargas, "That doesn't make me feel better at all, I hope your nonno is happy in heaven. My dad drowned." Which in a way Antonio wasn't truely lying, Romania's body was thrown by the beach, where the ocean swallowed him, like a starving beast. A life guard assumed he was a sailor who drowned at sea.

Lovino looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry about that, I hope the same for your father."

They sat in silence as the black sea churned and swirled before them. Antonio broke the silence, "We should meet again"

Lovino blinked, "Hell no."

"What?! Whyy~?" Antonio said as he sat on his knees, placing his hands in his lap, "I thought we were friends. "

"Bitch please, I just met you. For all I know, you could be an "Ice Cream man" Lovino said, humor in his tone.

Antonio flailed a bit, "I swear I'm not! (once again, not truely a lie) I work at the Esplanade* restaurant!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Good for you. That still doesn't change my answer. I need to go, see you never." In truth, Lovino did want to see Antonio again, but was he going to tell the Spaniard that? Fuck no!

Lovino got up and tried to wipe off the wet sand particles from his pants, to no avil, "Well its been useless and a waste of my time knowing yo-"

"998-523-7105!"

"What the fuck?"

"Thats my number!"

"Congratulations, you remember things a third grader can. Buena notte bastardo-"

"Text me?"

"... Fuck no."

"Pleaseeee!"

"Sure," Lovino replied dripping with sarcasim as he walked away, a certain spaniard at his heels, "When I need ice cream"

"Your not letting that go." Antonio stated.

"Your fault for being a dumbass!"

"ICE CREAMMMM!"

"... I'm not sure how to respond to that." Lovino said as he walked back to the street.

Antonio laughed as Lovino disappeared into the night. With a sigh, he looked at his watch, 8:54pm it read. He growled, he still had to replenish his ammo. In one smooth movement, Antonio got up and looked out to sea.

Lovino Romano, eh? Well he was certainly interesting. He wondered if Lovino would ever text him. Hopefully not. Although he liked Lovino, Mafia life didn't suit the small framed Italian. If they ever became friends, Antonio would be putting him in danger. He sighed wistfully as he watched the moonlight dance on the waves.

The black waters raged and white frothy foam contrasted beautifully. He let out a long sigh, soon the pale beach would turn pink, and the sea would run red, for tonight, he would kill the Vargas who murdered his father.

**-Authors Notes-**

*lol i have no clue what esplanade means xD i was typing "Espana" and my phone auto corrected it!

REVIEW REVIEW! Please? :0


	5. Chapter 5

**-Authors Notes-**

Aww you guys are the best C': u make me like cry in joy when i get a review! Omg I have 12 reviewsss C'x

Chapter 4: The plan.

Lovino ran back to his "office" as quickly as he could, the boat was due at the dock in about 30 minutes, and he still needed to discuss the plan with Feli and the hiest with Matthew. Sighing in frustration, Lovino swung the door open and rushed inside the establishment.

The storefront read "International Library" and once in a while someone would drop by and check out the shelves of books that were on display. Yet, no one suspected it housed one of the most terrifying Mafias in the business. He looked at his watch, 9:02pm it read. Running a bit faster, he reached his brother's office and knocked on the mahogany door.

The door opened slowly to reveal Feliciano who, quiet frankly, looked like hell. "Ciao fratello!" He said smiling brightly, although it was fake.

Lovino frowned and closed the door behind him, he crossed his arms and stared at his brother, "Whats wrong?"

"Ve... I was with the soldiers like you said..."

"Ok?" Lovino responded, unsure where his brother was going with this, "And?"

"Ve... I-I think Tino should come with us." Feliciano said, his voice small.

"What!?" Lovino hissed, "No! I'm not sending him out there! He's 17, not even an adult!"

"He's a good sniper... he could take the rooftops..." Feliciano said quietly.

Has his brother finally lost his mind? Sending a KID into the hellfire?! "No! " Lovino yelled, "He is not going!"

Feliciano looked at his brother, "Lovino." He said in an unusally serious voice. "We're at a disadvantage. When the Carriedo Mafia recruited the members of the Beilschmidt Mafia and became one, they nearly doubled in size."

Lovino nodded in exasperation, all this he knew. Why his brother was repeating it was beyond him, "I fucking know that, Feliciano. What's your damn point?"

"We have eight members" Feliciano said slowly, "If you don't send Tino, you'll have seven"

"Yes, I know simple math."

"The Carriedo Mafia has fifteen."

"F-fifteen?!" Lovino studdered, "w-what?! B-but they had nine a few days ago!"

"Vash, Natalya, Toris and Jeanne joined the Carriedo Mafia."

"WHAT!" Lovino was panicking, internally of course.

Feliciano's voice was high with hysteria, "Do you know what that means!?" He squeaked, "We're going to die! Please, fratello! Call off this hiest! We can't do it!" His chocolate brown eyes were in tears and wide in panic.

Lovino looked at his teary eyed brother and took a deep breath, "No. We're pulling off this hiest."

"F-Fratello! B-"

"God dammit Feliciano! I said we're doing this! If you agree or not, is not my problem!"

"..." Feliciano looked down and hiccuped, "Fratello. I-I can't... i have to see Ludwig." Feliciano wiped tears from his eyes and looked fiercely into his brother's eyes, "Will you help me?"

Lovino felt rage boil up in side him, but he remembered the promise he made his brother earlier that day. Through gritted teeth he hissed, "Yes. But first, you help me. And if you have to shoot him you will."

Feliciano's went wide, "B-but! I-"

"No buts!" Lovino yelled, "Family first, and everyone here is our family."

Feliciano looked at his feet and nodded, "Your right Fratello. Ok, I will shoot if I have to..."

"Good." Lovino looked at the clock, 9:13 it read, "Shit! I have to talk to Tino and Matthew, ciao fratello." He was halfway out the door when he turned and looked at Feliciano, "Oh, and if you dont shoot. We won't have such a friendly conversation dear fratello." He walked out the door and started walking towards the training rooms.

"Lovino!" Squeaked a fluttered Matthew. "Where did you go? Maple! I was scared you weren't coming back!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "What? You think I'm gonna get kidnapped and raped like a helpless girl?" He growled, "Can't I take some time off?"

Matthew's violet eyes scanned Lovino, "N-no it's not that, uh well Arthur said you were really upset earlier and well I was a little worried... "

Lovino laughed harshly, "Worried? Worried that maybe you had to pull this hiest off alone? Stop pretending you care." He spat as he stormed in to the training room and slammed the door shut.

Matthew frowned as the door made a loud echo through the hall, "I wasn't pretending..." he said quietly as he walked to the training room. He peered in through a small crack in the door to see if Lovino was with the soldiers or not.

Lovino was talking to Tino. Matthew was, for lack of a better word, confused. He was sure that Tino wasn't going to be on this heist. But by Tino's determined look and Lovino's pained expression, it seemed that he asked him to come. Lovino was walking back towards the door and Matthew took the opportunity to quickly act like he was about to open the door. Lovino slammed into Matthew and sighed, "Sorry for snapping earlier." He said grudgingly. "I was informed that the Carriedo Mafia now has 15 members."

Matthew gasped, "15!" He squeaked, "W-who? What! How?! Maple! This is bad!"

Lovino sighed, "I know. So I asked Tino to join us." He paused and inhaled sharply, "Matthew."

"Yes?" Matthew asked, slightly unnerved by Lovino's solemness

"Someone's going to die." Lovino said quietly, "If it will be our causality or not, I don't know, but Matthew, someone is going to die."

Matthew stopped breathing momentarily, "I-I just hope your wrong Lovino, but somehow I feel your not." He said whispered.

-AT THE DOCKS-

Lovino drove the black Ferrari Enzo with Tino in the passenger seat, "You all remember the plan?"

"Yes, I will take the top of the unloading building and Yao will follow because the Carriedos probably have a sniper up there as well. Oh and Kiku is messing up the cameras and gave us these headphones that we use for communication. Alfred and Matthew will be hiding in the unloading building. Arthur is our getaway driver due to his excellent driving skills. Did I miss anything? Oh and you and feli are doing?"

"No you didn't forget anything Tino. And what Feliciano and I do, is none of your business." Lovino growled, "Iam glad you remembered the whole plan." He tapped a button on the black ear piece and said, "Arthur, can you hear me? Please bring a fast car."

"Oh poppet, you really think I'm the English gentleman!" Arthur said, his voice sounding static-y through the ear piece. "A bloody Lamborghini Aventador goes up to 220 mph, 0-60 mph in 2.9 seconds. And Lovino dear, thats the car I plan to bring. However, it's only 2 seats. Black as night and handles beautifully. See you at 10:30pm."

"That's perfect the two seats is fine after all my FIAT Doblò XL van can carry the cargo and a few people. See you then." He tapped another button on the earpiece and Alfred's voice was heard, "Sup Lovino." He whispered.

"Ciao Alfred, you and Matthew in postion?"

"Yea," he whispered, "It looks like the Carriedos are running late too."

Lovino nodded, "I see. Well stay in postion unless told otherwise."

"Sure thing Boss."

Lovino looked at Tino, "Okay Tino." He said catiously, "This is your stop, Yao is waiting for you by the ladder. Please be careful, if you need help remember, the top button on your ear piece contacts me and Feliciano, the middle button contacts Alfred and Matthew and the last button contacts Arthur."

Tino nodded, "Don't worry Boss, I'll be fine!"

Lovino smiled sadly as Tino exited the Ferrari Enzo and disappeared behind the building. He looked out to the street and saw headlights approaching, quickly and silently he drove his car into an unused lot. He parked his car and left it unlocked. With a sigh, he reached underneath the car seat and grabbed an Uzi and his faithful revolver. He opened the door and got out of the black car. "Well Carriedos," he said to himself, "You have something coming."

**-Authors Notes-**

Yay! I finished it! Lets go up to 15 reviews! Or maybe even more? O:


	6. Chapter 6

**-Authors Notes-**

Oh dear god, Himeko Uchia you absolutely spoil me C': I might consider updating this daily and not every two days, russia fan xD lmfao i updated maybe! Sami199 You also make feel all, "LE OMG PPL LOVE ME!" so here be early update for you and all my reviewers C': i probably disappointed alot of ppl with this chapter...

Chapter 5: The Carriedo Plan.

After spending time at the beach with Lovino, Antonio was mentally stabbing himself for not refilling their ammo. Now, he had to make a quick run to their arms expert, Lars. Not only would that take time, but it would give the Vargas Mafia a huge advantage. He pulled his jacket tighter around his body and took out his cellphone.

"This better be urgent dammit!"

"It is! Im out of ammo! Lars, im headed to your apartment. "

"Damn can't you have warned me earlier?! I have get out of bed now, go downstairs and then move the fucking cabinet, go to the basement and look for the right ammo and clips!"

Antonio sighed, "I know, I'm sorry Lars, I got distracted. "

Lars made a huffing noise, "Whatever, just give me about 15minutes."

Antonio nodded, "Ok, i'll be there in 10." He hung up and walked down the sidewalk, his hands in his jacket. He looked up at the storm clouds above him. It was going to rain again. The wind was blowing lightly and leaves rustled on the ground. Their golden red colors contrasted brightly against the gray concrete and the bitter autumn air bite at Antonio's nose.

He arrived at Lars house and retrieved the much needed ammo. "Gracias Lars."

"No problem, and by the way Alice and I will help you tonight."

Antonio looked at him, "Alice too?" He sighed, "Ok, well come on then, call her down so we can go"

-15 minutes later-

Antonio huffed and walked into an abandoned hotel followed by Lars and Alice.

The hotel was abandoned a few years ago, and at one time it was a prosperous "poppin" place. The customers ranged from horny teens to classy upper rich men. The Elemento Hotel was now a shadow of its former self. The bright neon sign was teetering dangerously on its hinge and the brick sides were mercilessly graffiti-ed. Antonio pushed open the rotting doors and was greeted by a choking dust cloud. Gagging on air, Antonio waved his hand quickly back and forth in front of his face.

"Mon ami!" A french voice called, "Where have you been? Do you realize its nearly 10:00pm?"

Antonio sighed, "Hola Francis, and yea I know, I know, but I did get the ammo." He said, motioning to the duffle bags slung over his shoulder.

Francis took one of the dufflebags, "Oh Antonio! This is so heavy! How could you walk?"

Antonio laughed, "I don't know amigo."

"Kesesesese the awesome me has organized the soldiers and even secured vans!" A loud voice echoed from the far end of the hotel, "Yo Antonio, aren't you so proud!"

Antonio was about to shower the albino in gratitude, when yelling interrupted him.

"Bruder!" Yelled another german accented voice, "Verdammant! You showed them the wrong code!"

Antonio sighed tiredly, "Ah Gilbert thank you, but if Ludwig is to be believed you taught them wrong. And that didn't help much.." he let out a weak chuckle.

Gilbert pouted, "Ok so maybe the awesome me made a mistake, but! I still have the vans!"

Ludwig shook his head, "Yes bruder, you got the vans."

Gilbert made a fist pumping motion and turned to Antonio, "So you got a plan, Boss?"

Antonio tsked, "Don't call me boss, Gil. And I do have a plan but we'll go over it once you rally the others."

Gilbert gave an enthusiastic thumbs up and ran up the old stairs where crashes and grunts were heard.

Ludwig huffed, "Sorry about mien bruder, I don't know what's up with him. He's been acting strange lately." And with that, Ludwig followed his older brother up the stairs.

Antonio gave him a strained smile and walked down the hall where a broken elevator was half open and full of guns. Followed by Francis, Antonio dropped his heavy bag and waited as Gilbert brought down the Mafia. Antonio could feel the waves of love that radiated from his french friend. Francis's blue gaze was on the beauty known as Jeanne D'Arc. Antonio smiled at his "player" friend, "Have you told her yet?" He asked.

Francis blinked and looked at Antonio, "Non." He said with a wistful sigh, "I will one day though."

Infront of Jeanne, Gilbert and Ludwig were headed towards Antonio. Then behind Jeanne was Natalya, Toris, Feliks, Berwald, Vash, Elizaveth and her boyfriend Roderich. And Antonio's brother, Alejandro, came down a few minutes later. Including Lars and his sister Alice there was a total of 15 members.

Antonio smiled at his "family" and although it was missing his father, Romania and his best friend's father, Germania, it was still a family. A very dysfunctional family...

"GILBERT GO AWAY! I WILL SMACK YOU WITH THIS PAN!"

"Bruder just leave her alone..." Ludwig added, rubbing his temples.

"KESESESESESE NEVER!"

"JAJAJA! Run amigo run!" Alejandro yelled as Gilbert dodged A flying frying pan.

Antonio sweat dropped, "Ah guys? Um were late for the hiest.." Antonio's soft command was ignored as most of the Mafia was A) laughing at Gilbert B) scolding Gilbert or C) not giving a shit. After 10 minutes passed by, Antonio grew irritated at his Mafia's ignorance. Taking a deep breath Antonio screamed at the top of his lungs, "AYE! MIRA! MUCHACHOS! CALMANSE! QUE SON, ANIMALES*? LISTEN TO ME!"

The group's loud screaming died down and they focused on the seething Antonio. He pouted, "Look at us! We act like children!"

The crowd, particularly Gilbert, Alejandro and Elizaveth, looked down in shame. Murmurs of sorry were heard.

Antonio, still pouting, looked at the time, "Now its 10:15pm! The boat has arrived and the Vargas Mafia probably has already took the drugs! What would papa think!" He yelled at his brother and the original Carriedo Mafia members. "And what about Mr. Germania!"

The original members of the now, non-exsitent Beilschmidt Mafia looked at Antonio glassy eyed.

Antonio pressed on, "I EXPECT ALL OF YOU TO START BEHAVING PROFESSIONALLY! THIS NEVER HAPPENED UNDER ROMANIA OR GERMANIA AND I REFUSE TO LET THIS HAPPEN!" He yelled passionately, "NOW, WE HAVE NO TIME EXCUTE MY PLAN."

The crowd murmured in shame.

"Now the plan is, rush in, get the drugs and most importantly, delete any Vargas Mafia member you see." Antonio's green eyes changed to the color of poison, "They think they can kill our family, well let's show them how wrong they are!"

The Mafia erupted into cheers and the newly motivated members grabbed their guns and filled them with ammo. Gilbert led the crowd to the abandoned parking lot and designated groups for each van. Antonio grabbed his gun and got into the black van followed by Roderich, Berwald, and Lars. Ludwig drove the second black van with Vash, Alejandro, and Natalya. Francis and his group of Jeanne and Feliks. Gilbert jumped into his van with Toris, Elizaveth and Alice.

The vans didn't follow each other to not cause unwanted attention from the authories. Instead they took different routes abd planned to park their vans in a way to block all the three exits out of the docks.

As Antonio rolled up in his van, he made a silent prayer to his father and blocked the main exit. His group exited the van silently and surrounded the dock. The others were now in view and the Mafia members moved in unison as they closed in on the dock.

Thats when a shot rang out and all hell broke loose.

**-Authors Notes-**

Next chapter will be epic gun fight ness! Please review yay i reached my goal of 15! And surpassed it! C': Can i possibly get to 19? Or more O:


	7. Chapter 7

**-Authors Notes-**

I FEEL SO LOVEDDDD! C': *crys pathetically* this is part 1 and is sort of not as action packed as part 2.

Chapter 6: Disorganized Crime Part 1 out of 2

Tino pressed the first button on his ear piece, "Lovino!" He whispered excitedly, "The Carriedo Mafia is closing in, they blocked off all the enterances. Should I shoot?"

Lovino's voice was scratchy and unclear as the wind had picked up and messed with the signal, "Do-buzz-shoot- buzz buzz." Tino nodded, took aim at a certain tall blonde swede and fired.

A gunshot was heard and Berwald hit the pale sand, blood gushing from a gunshot to his upper shoulder. The usually stotic swede, cried out in pain and held his heavily bleeding shoulder. Warm blood soaked his shirt and slowly made its way down his arm and on to the damp sand. Alejandro quickly was by his side and tried to stop the bleeding. Another gunshot rang out and Toris was shot in the lower chest. His breathing became shallow and Alejandro desperately attempted to keep him alive. But it was no use, the lithuanian went limp and blood soaked his shirt. Alejandro began to weep and Berwald closed his eyes in respect.

Antonio wiped furiously at the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes and looked angrily towards the rooftops, a sniper. Well, the Vargas were organized.

Calling to his best friend, he smiled darkly. "Lets take out this sniper~!" He sang, "Gilbert, get your snipe out. And see who the better sniper is."

Gilbert smirked confidently and his vermilion eyes sparkled dangerously, "This boy is going down!" He cried. He rushed towards the van and grabbed his sniper, placing himself on the roof of the car, he began scanning the rooftops.

Lovino heard the gunshot and prayed that Tino wasn't the one who fired. His ear piece buzzed and Arthur's voice was heard, "Poppet, we have a buzz the Carriedo Mafia is buzz the way buzz buzz can't get in."

Lovino barely understood what he was saying but replied, "Try to find another way."

Feliciano looked at him with big brown eyes as he held the bale of marijuana in his hand, "Has the Carriedo Mafia arrived?"

Lovino nodded and looked at his brother, "Remember, if you don't shoot, I won't be so brotherly." He sad flatly as he picked up a bale himself and began loading it into the Fiat Van.

Alfred was holding the now bound and gagged drug dealers at gunpoint and Matthew was helping unload the boat.

Antonio motioned to his Mafia to follow him, as he moved in closer. As more shots were fired, he noticed the sniper had quite a few blind spots. As soon as Antonio noticed these he used them to his advantage. Weaving through the snipe's weakness, his Mafia made their way closer to the docks.

Gilbert scanned the rooftops over and over again and grew increasingly frustrated. No matter how critically he analyzed the roofs, there was no sign of a sniper. He growled in frustration and watched the bullets.

That's when he realized that not only was there a sniper on the roof of the loading dock, but he was good. The barrel of the sniper rifle was aimed at his head.

A bullet rang out, and the german fell limply off the van.

Matthew heard several more gunshots and Lovino grew increasingly worried. He left Matthew in charge and disappeared into the building where on the top, Tino was sniping from.

Matthew and Feliciano quickly loaded the remaining drugs and thats when Alfred screamed, "WATCH OUT!"

Lovino walked through the building and climbed the stairs, he had to check on Tino. He was climbing the stairs when he heard a gunshot fire, again and again and a third time. With panic fueling him, Lovino ran up the stairs to find Yao crying, kneeling besides Tino laying in a pool of blood, a gunshot to the head and the heart.

Gilbert narrowly dodged the bullet and fell off the van in the process. The bullet had grazed his ear, if he had been any slower it would have costed him his life. As he watched the snipe carefully from behind the front of the van, he noticed that the boy was too predictable. At this rate he could shoot him in the skull and heart. Gilbert raised the scope to his eye and counted off, "1...2...3!"

He fired and shot then he shot again. The sniper never stood up. "Kesesesese. Rule one of sniping: always make sure your target is dead, because if not, it will cost you your life."

Alfred pulled out his gun and shot the advancing Russian, the Russian dodged, "STUPID AMERICAN! IAM ON YOUR SIDE!"

"WELL DON'T CREEP FROM THE SIDE LIKE THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT LOOKS LIKE WHEN YOU WALK WITH A GUN TOWARDS US!?"

"DO NOT PATRONIZE ME!"

"Stop fighting! Its bad enough were short on people! We dont need fighting amongst each other!" Matthew yelled, surprising Ivan and Alfred, "Get over your hate and focus! Pick up a bag of cocaine and throw it into the van!"

"Where is everyone?" Feliciano thought aloud

Antonio smiled as the gunshots and bullets no longer came from above them. As predicated, Gilbert won. He looked at his mafia and signaled for Ludwig and his group to raid the left of the unloading building. He did the same for Francis and his group, but they were to raid the right side. As for his group, they went inside the building.

The drugs weren't the main goal anymore. They were all but forgotten. The main focus now was the demise of as much of the Vargas Mafia as possible. Antonio and his group catiously entered the building and held his gun out, he looked at every crevice and every possible hiding place. It was empty. Absolutely empty.

Lovino felt hot salty tears start to prickle at the corners of his golden eyes. He knelt down and held Tino's cold limp hand, "Vivere bene in cielo, Tino." He said quietly. He let go of his hand and placed it on his chest. Tears fell off his face and he began to sob, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Tino." He said through sobs as Tino grew colder, "I promised you would be fine, that you would be back safe." He laughed painfully through tears, "I-I guess that makes me a liar." He looked at the small 17 year old. The bright vivid purple eyes would never be seen again. His pale blond hair no longer had the look of pale gold, but instead, it was a mix of crimson red and pink. The only thing that was still present on the small finnish boy was his smile. Lovino smiled sadly as he remembered the boy's bright friendly smile. "You told me to never l-leave you alone up here." Lovino sniffled and let out a choked up sob, "I-I'm so sorry Tino. S-so sorry." He looked at the peaceful figure of Tino one last time, "You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Your safe in heaven, Tino." Wiping away tears, Lovino ordered Yao to watch Tino's body and stay low.

As Lovino walked down stairs he stopped and sobbed. He had been holding back for Yao's sake, but now that no one was near him. He broke down. And he cried. He cried for Tino, and he cried for all his members. This was a big mistake and it was all his fault. He wondered who else would be killed in this war. He hiccuped and wiped furiously at his eyes, "You b-bastards will pay. W-who ever did this to T-Tino will pay."

Antonio turned to his group and ordered them to leave. The building was silent and when he was about to leave, he heard sobs. He assumed he was hearing things and continued out the door.

Feliciano looked around. It was unusually quiet and he felt as if he was being watched. Matthew, Alfred and Ivan looked up to the roof, it had been silent for quiet some time and the wondered what happened. A twig snapped and the group turned quickly, only to come face to face with the Carriedo Mafia.

For a moment stillness ensued. The raging waters of the ocean made themselves be heard and crashed violently on the shore. The wind howled mercilessly and the few scattered palm trees swayed precariously.

Then someone fired.

**-Authors Notes-**

Is stupid that i teared up writing this? ); please follow/favorite/review


	8. Chapter 8

-Authors Notes-

THIS IS CRAZY LATE, OMG I'M SOOO SORRY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY D"X next update date: 11/?

Chapter: 7 Disorganized Crime part 2 of 2

-On the unloading building-

Lovino was headed down the desolate flight of stairs when he heard the gunshot. The gunshot sent a nauseating feeling through his body. After the first fire, the booming noises failed to cease. Lovino's heart dropped and Tino flashed into his mind. Tino, the teen who was too young for death. The teen Lovino lead to death. Lovino looked at the swirling storm clouds above. A single raindrop hit his face and for a second he wished he had listened to Feliciano. Tino wouldn't be dead if he had. He shook his head, he had no time to play "could have, should have". In one swift movement he turned around and rushed to get Yao from the rooftop, if the war was raging they needed all the help they could get.

-on the docks-

The first shot was fired and Matthew held his pistol steadily. His usually soft violet eyes were nearly navy, and cold as ice. Blood splattered on the wooden dock and a scream of agony ripped through the rain. Francis fell to the ground in pain, vermilion liquid seeping out the wound. Matthew's eyes widened in horror when he realized he shot his cousin, his familiy. The two Mafias made no movement for what had seemed like an eternity. Truely it had been a few minutes and soon bullets were flying.

-On the unloading building-

Lovino sped up the stairs in a hurry, lost time, as he had come to realize, meant lost lives. Rain pelted his face and his breath was visible in the cool autumn night. His breathing was labored but he trudged on. The fog from the sea was slowly flowing in on the harsh winds and the black sea clawed at the sand, slamming against the docks. The sky rumbled lowly and lightning split the clouds.

The rain was pouring, Lovino noted. The droplets seemed to be one as they hit the earth and the lighting occasionally made them visible. He slipped on the wet grave when he reached the roof, but quickly regained his footing. He remembered an earlier conversation and whispered, "Tino was the one who volunteered to be the one with out a bullet proof vest..."

Yao's head snapped up in fear from his place beside Tino. The rain had spread Tino's blood across the roof in intricate patterns. Crimson covered gravel contrasted heavily with his pale, nearly transparent, skin. Lovino bit the inside of his cheek, Tino, although his lips were a shade of blue, was smiling.

Yao wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "How many more are going to die, Lovino?" He asked, the gravity in his voice startling Lovino, "Am I going to die?"

Lovino paused, taking in the Chinese man's question, "I-I don't know." He said apprehensively, his voice small, "But, you need to fight. We need to fight and we will win." Lovino looked to Tino's body and rage bubbled up inside him. Who ever did this would die. He told himself again and again. When he saw the first Carriedo, he would fire, not to render, but to kill. Golden eyes narrowed and faithful revolver in hand, he signaled to the Chinese man to follow.

-on the docks-

Matthew was pressed on the side of the wall, his breathing hard and his arms shaking. He swiftly moved to the left, just enough to aim, and fired. He pressed the button on his ear piece only to be met with the sound of heavy static, he threw off his ear piece in frustration. He didn't need to inform Lovino he was going to kill his own family. As soon as the ear piece collided with the floor, he heard Alfred's voice.

"SHOOT ME, I FUCKING WANT YOU TO!" Alfred yelled, spitting on Antonio's face. Antonio grimaced but smiled sinisterly. He aimed the gun at Alfred's head and fired.

-With Arthur-

Arthur tried to get into the docks, but the Carriedo's cars were blocking the entry. He pressed the button on his ear piece and heard static, but something else. It was Alfred's voice, "SHOOT ME, I FUCKING WANT YOU TO!" Then the clear, distinct sound of a gunshot.

His green eyes misty and dark, Arthur floored the black Lamborghini and drove 135 miles per hour towards the line of black vans.

-on the docks-

Lovino ran in to the fight, his revolver and Uzi firing. The rain and wind howled in the night and the lighting cracked more frequently. The black waters rammed harshly onto the docks, vibrating it to its core. He glanced around quickly, counting off his members. Careful not to let his guard down, Lovino caught sight of Ivan who was tossing two bodies to sea, although one of them was still alive. Jerking his head to the left he saw Yao firing viciously at a silver haired freak. He looked straight ahead when a gunshot caused Lovino to twist around and fall to the ground where he saw Alfred, blood trickling from the side of his head.

-With Arthur-

Arthur swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. The most vivid of which was his first day he joined the Mafia; however, reminiscing is not an option for the brit. He could die. And he knew that. The vans were coming up fast, it was now or never. He turned the wheel sharply to right and disappeared into a cloud of dust.

-On the docks-

Lovino yelled, "Alfred! Jones! Answer me dammit!" His voice cracked when the bubbly American remained silent, a feeling of anxiety overtaking him. He began to pick himself up when he came face to face with a barrel of a gun. His golden eyes widened as a tall blonde german leaned in, "Just act like your scared, Feliciano." He whispered gruffly, "We'll leave in a bit."

Lovino stared at him. This must be Feliciano's asshole "love". That meant he couldnt kill him. With a growl of disappointment Lovino smacked the German across the face with the butt of his gun hard, causing the German to fall limpy to the ground, blood spreading on the floor. He kicked the german and turned to Alfred. Panicking, Lovino quickly crawled over to Alfred and feared the worse. He felt the tears at the corners of his eyes as he got closer to the fallen American. That's when he realized, Alfred was breathing.

-with Arthur-

The Lamborghini teetered precariously on its two left wheels and scrapped over the top of the black van. Just like a scene from a cheesy movie, the car continued driving on two wheels before falling safely back on its four wheels.

Arthur opened his dilated green eyes. He... actually pulled it off! A bit shaken, he clicked on his earpiece this time to contact Lovino, but only heard static; however, the distant sound of gunshots made his decision. He was going in.

-On the docks-

Matthew ran from the docks. Alfred was dead. He saw, he saw when the curly haired man fired. Matthew himself murdered his cousin. He ran ahead not even bothering to look. Firing blindly, it took him awhile to realize he had left the ammo with Alfred. Being defenseless is horrifying, Matthew came to understand. He heard foot steps and aimed his gun in the direction he heard them in.

"Aw, you wouldn't shoot me would you, birdie?" A voice called from the darkness.

"G-Gilbert!" Matthew said, cursing his studdering.

"It's nice to see you." He said, coming out of the shadows, "How about I make you a deal? His life-" he threw Yao in front of him. Yao whimpered and fell to the ground. Matthew noticed he was shot in both legs. Gilbert smirked, "in exchange for your cooperation."

"You will let Matvey go, da?"

Gilbert snapped his head to the right and saw Ivan smiling, his gun aimed at his head, "I'd much rather beat you with my pipe, but shooting is just as fun. Now give me Yao. Matvey come over here."

Gilbert gritted his teeth, but was out of ammo. He carelessly tossed Yao to Ivan. Yao quickly ran to Ivan.

There were lights and then a scream, "IVAN!"

-with arthur-

The black car was like a fluid black line against the night sky. Arthur drove quickly and silently, he drove from the right side of the dock. He sped up and grabbed his Ak-47 from the passenger seat, "GUESS WHO!" He saw a man not from the Vargas Mafia and fired.

Antonio was running back to the van in a panic, he had run out of ammo. He and his brother, Alejandro where to get more ammo, not just for themselves but the whole Mafia. Although they were not in touch, Antonio knew that the were in desperate need of ammo.

"Hermano..." his brother said softly, "I don't want to do this anymore..."

Antonio stopped in his tracks but his brother kept moving, when suddenly a black car sped by. He heard the assualt gun and he jumped to the ground. "Alejandro! Get down!" He yelled. No response. He watched in horror as his brother hit the sand, blood pouring from shots to the neck and shoulder.

Arthur continued driving foward and failed to see Ivan or Yao. He heard a scream from Matthew but he could not slow down. At 167 miles an hour, the multi-ton car collided with Ivan and Yao. Arthur quickly stepped on the breaks, but a sickening crack echoed through out the docks.

Lovino looked around frantically, he saw Arthur's Lamborghini speed by, but the Carriedo Mafia was no where in sight. He looked to Alfred with a sigh of relief. Whoever wanted to kill him must have ran out of ammo, considering this person just cracked the gun over Alfred's head.

"Lovino..."

Lovino turned his head and glared. In front of him stood Feliciano. He got up from Alfred side and grabbed his brother by the collar "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" He yelled angrily, although the panic in his voice was evident.

-With Antonio-

Antonio leaned over his dying younger brother, "Alejandro! no te mueres! No te vas! No me dejas solo! Hermano! P-por favor! Responde!" He shook violently. Antonio watched helplessly as his brother bled to death.

Alejandro smiled and laughed, "I'll say ...hello to dad... for.. you." He said weakly.

"No! No! P-please hermanito! Don't say that!" Antonio sobbed, warm tears hidden by the pouring rain, "Hermano!" He wailed holding his brother.

Alejandro laughed again, "be.. good.." he stopped as blood gurgled out of his mouth. The dark liquid dribbled down his chin and Antonio folded his arms on his brother's chest, "Y-your all i had!" He cried.

Sniffling and sobbing Antonio picked up his brother and head out to the beach. His eyes the color of poison, Antonio placed Alejandro's dead body exactly where they found the body of their father.

He gave the order earlier for the Mafia to head to the vans if he didn't return in 15 minutes. Antonio watched as the Vargas Mafia loaded into the black Lamborghini. In pure hatred he watched, "Enjoy this night, Vargas." He spat, "You think tonight was hell? Well you have another thing coming."

-Authors Notes-

yes i know, im so sorry but i will be uploading this soon. Review tho! Plz plz!? When i get alot of reviews i want to write more! Oh shit im gonna be greedy, can i get 30 reviews? (: im sorry i disappeared for awhile, but im back. The next chapter will be up no later than Sunday.


	9. Chapter 9

-Authors Notes-

*Cries* i can't believe it (': u Guys! Omg i cant believe one of my favorite authors reviewed me. I love u all! 31! Thanks! Dont die MaplePancakes. C:

Chapter 8: Diminishing numbers.

Lovino, Feliciano and Alfred approached the loaded FIAT van grudgingly. Alfred had yet to awaken and the brothers carried him and lay him in back with the cargo. Suddenly, Lovino remembered his Ferrari and made his way to Arthur's car, "Matthew?" He asked, tapping on the window.

The window slowly opened to reveal Arthur. His normally vivid green eyes were muddy and red rimmed and his blond hair was wild. Making no eye contact with Lovino, Arthur leaned forward so Matthew could respond.

"Drive the van to the office" Lovino commanded sternly, "Feliciano will be with you and I will meet you there."

Matthew nodded and opened his car door. He exited the car and trudged towards the van, but before leaving he looked to Lovino, "Lovino" he said softly, "You may not think so, but you are Alfred's hero."

Lovino looked back at Matthew, a look of confusion on his face. Matthew smiled sadly, "I thought my best friend died..." He paused and took in a shaky breath, "I would have left him there, but you... you saved him. If it weren't for you, he would have died."

Lovino raised his golden gaze to the sky, "Im no hero." He stated, "Go."

Matthew sighed but nodded and disappeared in the FIAT.

Lovino looked to Arthur, "Arthur," he said, "Pick up Kiku from the security tower. Then go home."

Arthur looked up from the steering wheel, his emerald eyes swimming in confusion, "Home?"

"Go home, take a shower, get rid of your gun and sleep." Lovino paused, "We all-"

Arthur looked at his palms, "You know..." he say weakly, "I killed Ivan and Yao."

Lovino felt his heart drop, "No, Arthur don-"

Arthur trembled violently and brought his hands close to his chest, "I-I hit them with m-my car," he interrupted, his voice cracking, "I d-didn't see them and-" Arthur balled his hands into fists, holding back tears, "I-I'm sorry Lovino."

Lovino looked at Arthur, pain evident in his voice, "A-Arthur... It's not your fault" He tried to keep his voice strong. He tried.

-With Matthew-

The car ride was unusually silent. Feliciano constantly looked towards Matthew, but he didn't want to talk to Feliciano right now. With a heavy sigh, Feliciano looked at Alfred. The American lay in the back, his chest slowly moving up and down. His golden hair was caked with sand and blood while his clothes were soaked. Feliciano turned away and looked out the window. He began to think of Ludwig and his brother. Today he made the wrong choice and chose Ludwig over Lovino. But mistakes were meant to be made... right?

-With Arthur-

Arthur heard his phone go off, minute after minute. It was probably his little brother. He should have answered but he refused to speak to anyone and tears flowed freely from his green eyes. He was the most skilled driver and he killed Ivan and Yao. He killed them. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. Driving as cautiously as he could, Arthur made his way to the security tower.

-With Lovino-

Lovino drove his Ferrari subconsciously as he mentally counted his remaining members. Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Kiku, Feliciano and himself. Total casualties: three, Tino, Ivan and Yao. What happened tonight was horrible. As soon as Lovino walked away, Arthur began to bawl, his head on the steering wheel and Lovino noticed the brit drove slowly, highly uncharacteristic for the "British Racer". Lovino was sure Alfred still hadn't woken up and, last Lovino checked, he was running a fever. Matthew had been scarred. Lovino could see the guilt in the Canadian's violet eyes. His brother, Feliciano, stayed away from Matthew and Alfred preferring to look at the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Lovino felt a feeling of bitterness knowing that Feliciano intended to run away with the German potato eating bastard.

Sighing, Lovino analyzed his broken Mafia. What had he done? Was this worth it? No. In anger, he sped forward just in time to see a man dash in front of his car. Lovino slammed on the breaks, but sent the man flying.

-With the Carriedo Mafia-

Antonio looked over to his remaining Mafia. It was a shadow of its former self. Before tonight, there stood 15 proud and intellectual members, but now only 9 remained. The worst part was perhaps the fact that Antonio did not know if the majority of them had died, or simply gone missing. Murmurs spread throughout the small group. The group consisted of Gilbert, Ludwig, Lars, Natalya, Berwald, Elizaveth, Roderich, himself and Alice. He made his way onto a small boulder and raised his voice.

"I-I know we lost many-"

"Many?!" Elizaveth wailed, gripping Roderich, "we lost most of our group! Antonio what was the point of this!-"

"Why did we do this?-"

"I don't want to do this!-"

"Por favor!" Antonio pleaded attempting to get the group calmed, "W-We have to focus on finding the others and leaving before the police arrive!"

"BUT-"

"NO BUTS!" Antonio yelled, "Do you want to rot away in jail, does anyone!?" He asked, glaring at the crowd in front of him, "If you do, please be my guest!" He paused before continuing, "All of you, get into a van and go home, clean up and return to the hideout."

The group, surprisingly, frantically poured into the vans. One by one they disappeared. Antonio was on his way into a van when he heard a strong voice.

"What about the others!" Elizaveth demanded, her green eyes fiery, "The ones not accounted for?!"

Antonio looked at the van before he looked determinedly at the Hungarian woman, "I will try to find them." He stated. Moving out of the way for Elizaveth to enter the van, Antonio watched as each black van disappeared into the streets.

Although he was determined, Antonio shivered and sniffled, he was soaked and cold. The rain had let up and the night began to clear up; however, the wind was still viciously blowing. He smiled as the first star of the night finally made itself visible. The feeling of happiness was short lived and Antonio sighed, scanning the open area. No one was left standing. He never felt more alone, standing in the openess while the still rowdy waves abused the land. He wandered the beach trying to find the members. He knew for a fact that Francis, Alejandro, and Toris were dead. Antonio began to think, what if they just stayed home tonight? Remembering the smiling faces of his whole Mafia, he couldn't help but to think this was a mistake. His best friend was dead. His brother was dead. He found himself picking a rock and throwing it out into the ocean in anger. Watching the waves he noticed an unusual lump on the beach. He ran forward and gasped when he found the body of Jeanne. Her beautiful golden hair was spread out beneath her and her bones lay broken and misplaced.

Antonio smiled sadly and removed some hair from her face, "You'll get to see Francis in heaven." He said, his voice unsteady, "I-I know this was a mistake..." He choked up and a sob escaped his throat but he tried to calm down, "But, the Vargas Mafia can't keep killing my family. First it was Papa, then my brother and now my other family." He looked out into the ocean and couldn't find the energy to continue his quest.

Soon he found himself heading towards his apartment, "I hope the Vargas are suffering right now." He muttered. He walked on home and needed just a few more steps to reach home. He then realized he was on the wrong side of the street. Growling, He ran across the street, failing to see the advancing Ferrari. The headlights shone brightly and his emerald eyes widened. He felt the impact at his side and another against the pavement. Mind blurry and on the brink of unconsciousness, Antonio barely caught sight of a man with golden eyes bend down to help him.

Lovino gasped when he noticed this was the man he met earlier at the beach, what was he doing still wandering the streets? Maybe he was homeless. No, he had a cellphone. Lovino felt pity but debated internally on leaving him there. He should careless about this man, After all the man did run in front of him. But then again, this was the man named Antonio Casino, and it felt wrong not helping someone when he was the one who was partly to blame. Antonio was bloody and unconscious. Finally giving in to his sympathic side, Lovino hauled the Spaniard into his car, propping him in the passenger seat.

"Im getting soft" he growled as he made his way into the front seat. Lovino decided he would take him to his house, and, when he woke up, ask Antonio to go home.

Lovino rolled into the garage of the huge mansion known as his house. Large marble tusan columns held up the second floor balcony and vines crawled up the sides. With a sigh, he opened the door of his car and turned on the light in the garage. He opened the passenger door and (with much determination) managed to drag the Spaniard into the white living room. Grimacing at the trail of blood, Lovino laid Antonio on the leather couch. He scanned the man from head to toe, he was covered in blood but only had minor injures, save for a large gash on his arm. It was strange, but Lovino did not give it much thought as he walked into the kitchen. There he grabbed an Italian flag hand towel turned on the sink and grabbed the first aid kit from on top of the microwave. The least he could do was clean up that nasty gash on the man's arm.

Lovino sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair, "What have I done?"

He looked out the window and noticed that the rain had once again begun. After he had wrung out the towel, Lovino made his way back to living room. He sat on the couch and placed Antonio's head on his lap. Antonio made a small groaning noise and shifted slightly. Lovino growled but gently began cleaning the wound. While he was dressing the gash, Antonio began to move more frequently. This annoyed Lovino, for he was trying to clean up a cut on his face. He kept thinking about Matthew calling him a Hero. He scoffed, some hero he was. He began to hum and humming soon turned to song.

"I need a hero." he sang softly, "To save me now. I need a hero, save me now. I need a hero, to save my life, A hero will save me, just in time."

Antonio furrowed his brows and shifted towards the voice. He was regaining consciousness and could hear singing.

"I'm gonna fight for what's right. Today I'm speaking my mind. And if it kills me tonight." Lovino paused and sighed, "I will be ready to die"

"A hero's not afraid to give his life. A hero's gonna save me just in time" Antonio finished, still not fully awake, startling the Italian.

Lovino blushed a deep red and yelped,"C-Chigi!"

Antonio smiled and looked up drowsily, ignoring the pain that radiated throughout his body, he babbled, "Cantas muy bonito, muy muy bonito~!"

Lovino, still embarrassed, threw the blood caked towel at Antonio, "English! English, you ungrateful bastard!"

The voice seemed unfamiliar and Antonio opened his eyes. Where was he? Furrowing his brows, Antonio paused to take in his surroundings. This was not the docks... or his house. He was in a large mansion with high ceilings. Various varieties of plants decorated the living room and a large 72 inch flat screen t.v. hung above a cream fireplace mantel. He lay on a soft black leather couch and standing next to him was the Italian he had met earlier, "Lovi?" He asked confused.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "No, the ice cream man."

Antonio pouted, "Hayyy." He whined, a question eating at the back of his mind, "Not nice... um how did I get here?" How did he get here? Most importantly, Did he dream the whole incident? but... it seemed so real.

Lovino looked a bit uncomfortable, "I hit you with my car..." he mumbled, "and I took you to my house to clean you up... not that I give a damn about your well being! I just don't want you to press charges!" He huffed and looked at the fireplace.

Laughing, Antonio smiled, "Gracias, Thank you for everything!" He looked at his expertly wrapped wound, "You also have a pretty voice! But I really should be- ow!" He made a movement to get off the couch but his arm bent beneath him and his side protested. Antonio cried out in pain and rubbed his arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Lovino yelled, a bit panicky "You have a broken arm! Why else would it be-" Lovino stopped when he saw the cooing face Antonio was making, "Fuck you."

"AWWW LOVI DOES CARE ABOUT ME!" Antonio smiled brightly, happy he had a 'friend' but also secretly apprehensive.

"NO. I DON'T! AND DON'T CALL ME LOVI!" Lovino shouted, "And I was going to give you pain medication, but no, now you get shit." Lovino smirked proudly as the Spaniard pouted.

Suddenly a smile made its way on to Antonio's face, "Do you have any wine?"

Thrown off by the question, Lovino responded slowly, "Yea... why?"

"That's all the pain medication I need!" Antonio said with a laugh.

Lovino gave him an odd look before disappearing into the kitchen.

-Authors Notes-

Yes this one is not that good and probably made me lose ur interest, but next chapter is longer and more shit is gonna go down. REVIEW PLZ. Lets reach 36? Also, if u can guess what song Lovino was singing i will... um hold on...

I decided to do a challenge question, please answer in REVIEW IF YOU WANT:

How do you think Antonio and Lovino will find out about each other?


	10. Chapter 10

-Authors Notes-

*Tears tears* omg i got 42 reviews, oh god i can't even.. i just want to glomp everyone, i honestly love you all ^_^ i apologize for lateness, i had a project for English

Chapter: 9

Lovino entered the kitchen and looked at the stove clock, 12:43am it read. He rubbed his eyes and realized how tired he was. He hadn't slept well since the death of his grandfather and after tonights events, he was deathly tired. Maybe that's why he was being so nice to this Antonio guy. Opening the decorated wine cabinet, he reached in and grabbed a bottle. He gave it a quick glance before heading back into the living room. Truthfully, he shouldn't be drinking wine, he had just turned 20 after all, but he did anyways. There was nothing like a glass of wine after a hard day, or so said his grandfather, Romulus. Lovino sighed and yawned as he made his way to the couch, a sigh a certain Spaniard did not miss.

"Que tenes, Lovi?" He asked, grimacing in pain as he made room for Lovino on the couch, "What's wrong?"

Lovino yawned again and plopped onto the couch, "Shut up. Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired." He snapped as he held out the bottle of wine, "Here... you said wine was good and... yea well, No! I don't care, I'm charging you for this!"

Grabbing the bottle of wine, Antonio laughed, "Ok, I'll pay, but only if you drink some~" Antonio gave the Italian an airheaded smile, actually Antonio's plan consisted of getting Lovino drunk and then leaving before he woke up. He also wanted to know more about the interesting Italian, "Just a sip Lovi~!"

Lovino raised a brow. This guy was being shady, "If your trying to get me drunk, it won't happen. Good night." He began to stand up when Antonio grabbed on to his wrist. Lovino had a strange curl on the top his head, Antonio noticed.

Antonio pouted, his eyebrows furrowed. Nobody saw through his airhead act, "No.. I just wanted an excuse to get to know you better..." Antonio muttered. In a way it wasn't completely a lie, he did want to talk to Lovino.

Raising a brow once again, Lovino sighed. The one time someone wants to know him and vice versa, he can't, "No you dont, just go to sleep, you can leave tomorrow or have way through the night, honestly I don't care."

"Why do you keep on saying that?"

Lovino loooked at the Spaniard oddly, "saying what?"

"You keep saying that you don't care." Antonio stated as he looked at Lovino's golden eyes, "But you do care. I wouldn't be here if you didn't! Maybe that's why I want to know you better!" Antonio added lightly, "Please don't go yet! Ok, look no wine!" He placed the wine on the glass coffee table and gritted his teeth in pain, "No wine!"

Lovino looked apprehensive, "Fine." He said, "But only because you won't shut up if I don't." He looked at the man in front of him. He was really dirty Lovino observed. But then again, he had just been hit by a car. Antonio was good looking, to say the least. He had vivid emerald eyes, brighter than Arthur's, if that were possible.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked again, "Lovinooo~?"

Lovino flushed, "What!?"

Antonio shifted on the leather sofa and laughed again, "I asked who you lived with!"

Lovino looked at Antonio and then at the empty fireplace, "I live with my brother."

"That sounds nice!" Antonio said. The moment soon turned into akward silence and Antonio huffed, "You know, Lovi, you have to ask things too~!"

Lovino adjusted his no longer white collared shirt and tightened his black suit coat, "Alright." He said coolly, "Why do you insist on talking to me?"

Antonio paused and looked at Lovino, "Because... you want me to." Before Lovino could protest, Antonio continued, "But your afraid. I can tell." He laughed somewhat bitterly, "I guess you should be..."

Knitting his eyebrows together, Lovino stared at the Spaniard, "If anything it should be the other way around." He murmured.

"Hmm?" Antonio asked, unable to hear the Italian's quiet comment.

"Nothing." Lovino quickly said, "It's your turn."

-an hour later-

Eventually the wine did come into play and now, it lay empty on the coffee table... along with four other bottles. Lovino sat on the carpet, his back propped against the couch and Antonio lay across the couch, his legs folded in the air over the arm of the couch. Both held a glass wine cup half full in their hands, occasionally sipping on it. Lovino noticed that Antonio was slightly more intoxicated than he. Funny thing about the Spaniard, he talked... alot.

"So Lovi, What is up with that curl!" Antonio said after rambling, as he looked at Lovino from the couch. His face was a few inches away from Lovino's, but not too close to make it awkward.

"It's genetic you could say" Lovino responded, Antonio watched his curl bounce when he looked up at him. "My brother has- ah!" Lovino moaned as Antonio pulled lightly on his curl.

"W-What did I do?" Antonio asked, still holding on his curl, a bit concerned that Lovino had moaned and flushed a deep red, "Are you ok? What does this do?" He twirled the curl in his fingers, gaining another sexy moan from the Italian.

"L-Let go!" Lovino pleaded, his breath labored. He looked up Antonio and Antonio felt his face heat up. The Italian in a very hot situation, "A-Ah ok." He studdered, releasing the curl from his grasp.

Pulling his shirt over his jeans, Lovino brought his legs up to his chest. He glared at Antonio for a while as the Spaniard smiled sheepishly. Then, Lovino closed hs eyes. After a few minutes, Antonio spoke up, "S-so.." he said, hiccuping.

Lovino opened his amber eyes and flushed at how close their faces were now, "D-Don't you know personal space!?"

Giggling Antonio responded, "Maybe~" He gave him an airy smile before completely changing the subject, "Hay this is kinda like a date!"

"Oh no-no-no-no-no! Iam not gay!" Lovino slurred, still flushed from... the incident. Drinking another cup, He gave the Spaniard a wary glance, "are you?"

Putting a pensive finger to his lip Antonio smirked, "For you, si~!" Antonio's mind was in haze, he himself had drank two and a half bottles of wine. Lovino raised a brow, so Antonio was also very foward. He felt his phone vibrate but ignored it... there was still some wine...

"Let's play strip poker!" Antonio suggested with a giggle.

Lovino's eyes widened but then smirked. He always won at poker, "Sure. Why not." He said slyly.

Soon, Antonio was stripped down to his boxers. The spaniard laughed and looked at the fully clothed Italian across from him.

"It's not fair if only I have my clothes off Lovi~"

"Damn pervert!" Lovino yelled, humor in his voice, "Its your fault for sucking at poker!

-30 minutes later-

Another two empty bottles of wine joined the four scattered on the carpet. Antonio was half naked (he put his pants back on) laughing from the couch with Lovino laughing at his side.

"Mio dio! I can't believe you mistook a girl for a guy!" Lovino said, howling with laughter.

Antonio leaned on Lovino's shoulder, "I know! But she was so flat! And her hair was short! But the worst part is that she was not into guys!" He sniggered again.

Lovino smiled, "Smooth aren't you?" He leaned foward to grab the wine from the coffee table, just as Antonio did. Their hands met, Antonio's topping Lovino's.

Lovino flushed more, "O-oh." He jerked his hand back, but Antonio held on to it.

"No please!" Antonio laughed, "Get some!" He let go of Lovino's hand and giggled. Now that he thought about it, Lovino was very cute. He yawned and closed his eyes.

Huffing, Lovino retracted his hand, "No, You go ahead." He felt as though he was forgetting something. Something important...

"-on the table... Lovi? Did you hear me?"

"hmm? Oh, don't call me Lovi!" He grabbed the bottle and took a swing. Eyeing the Spaniard across him, Lovino analyzed him again. He truely was handsome and his smile was sexy... Lovino shook his head quickly, he had too much to drink if he was thinking about Antonio that way. His phone vibrated again. He ignored it promptly, probably his brother he thought as he placed his iPhone on the glass coffee table... His brother!

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He stammered, quickly getting off the couch. In a hurry he grabbed an IPhone from the coffee table and shoved it into his pocket. He gave a quick glance to the now sleeping Antonio and sighed in relief.

"At least he's asleep..." Lovino muttered as he reached for in his pocket for the keys. Finally finding the set, he headed out the door. He rushed out into the garage and quickly ran to his Ferrari Enzo.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he entered the black car and banged his head against the steering wheel "I can't believe I fucking forgot!" He pulled out from his garage quickly and into the drive way.

-With Matthew 20 mins later-

Matthew moved some hair from his eyes as he called Lovino for the 17th time. He sighed as the phone rung, once, twice and a third time before a groggy voice responded.

"Hola?"

"Lovino!" Matthew hissed, "Where are you!"

"Eh?" Antonio rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Oh, this must be Lovi's phone!" He said, pulling the phone away from his face. He turned to the table and blinked. His phone wasn't there... he could have sworn he put his phone on the coffee table...

Matthew was confused. He paced the hallway and glanced out the windows, "Um... yea so where is he? This is kinda important."

"He's here!" Antonio said, as he looked around, maybe Lovi was sleeping in his room? He glanced at the clock 2:01am, it read, "Let me just put my clothes on!"

Flushing a bright pink, Matthew squeaked, "O-Oh was I i-interupting?"

"Que?" Antonio asked, completely oblivious of the sexual innuendo, but the phone had already been hung up, "That was weird." He shrugged and winced, his head hurted. Curling back on the couch, he shut his eyes and soon fell asleep again.

-with Matthew-

Matthew hung up, his face a bright red. He hung up the phone in embarrassment and slight anger. How was Lovino.. doing it with some guy on this night? He furrowed his brows didn't Lovino care?

"Matthew!" Lovino said, his hair disheveled and eyes wild, "I-I" he paused at the look of anger on the Canadian's face, "I'm here."

"Have fun?" Matthew said, shooting him a knowing and acussing look.

Lovino looked confused but ignominious, "What are you talking about?" He saw Matthew open his mouth but quickly cut him off, "We don't have time for this bullshit."

Matthew glared at him, "But you have time for a boyfriend?"

Feliciano blinked from his place next to the sleeping Alfred, "Boyfriend?"

"BOYFRIEND!?"

-Authors Notes-

Sorry for delay O': my birthday is today x3 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! thanks!

Challenge Question:

What is your favorite pairing? What is your most hated?

My favorite is SpaMano(duh!) And my most hated is probably either PruMano, GerMano or SpUk xP

-Uploader's note-

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH! :D I LOVE YOU AND HAVE A GOOD DAY ^.^ -Yanise


	11. Chapter 11

-Authors Notes-

C': omg thanks guys I FEEL SO LOVED. I CANT EVEN... 49!? OMG. Well, heres update for you! Oh warning: FAIL SEXUAL STUFF. NOT SMUT THOUGH. CUZ I FAIL.

Chapter 10: Meet Giovanni

"BOYFRIEND!?" Lovino yelled giving Matthew a shocked look, "FIRST OF ALL, I'M NOT GAY!-"

"Your little boyfriend begs to differ!" Matthew countered, in a much quieter voice. To say he was angry was an understatement, he was furious. Alfred hadn't awaken since he had been attacked, and Lovino was not only the leader of the Mafia, but the "doctor" too.

Lovino flushed, boyfriend? Matthew couldn't be speaking of Antonio, "I don't have a fucking boyfriend!"

"Oh ok, but you sure are fucking him!" Matthew added, sarcasm dripping from his words, completely uncharacteristic of the quiet Canadian.

"Ve~!" Feliciano interjected in fear, "Please! Please don't-"

"WHAT!" Lovino shouted, getting closer to Matthew, "ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"YOU REEK OF ALCOHOL! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

The wooden door swung open, slamming against the pale wall, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!?" Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs as he entered the meeting room, startling Lovino and Matthew, "ARE YOU BOTH BEING SERIOUS!?" He scolded glaring at Matthew and Lovino, "What ever spat you just had, put it aside we need to focus on Alfred!"

Giving an odd mix of a shameful look and pissed off glare, Lovino made his way to Alfred. Said American was laid across the beaten down couch, his breathing shallow. As Lovino made his way to him, he sighed. To think he went home, drank and laughed with some random guy while Alfred could very well be dying. In a way, Matthew had all the right to be mad, all the right to yell and all the right to judge him. Feliciano snapped him out of his thoughts as he scooted over to allow room for Lovino.

"He has a nasty gash," Lovino slurred a bit, "He might have been just knocked unconscious, but he also might have internal bleeding."

Matthew glared at Lovino when he slurred but then looked to Alfred with worried eyes. Arthur exhaled slowly in somewhat frustration, having heard the slur in Lovino's voice, and looked down at Alfred, his green eyes dim. Biting his lip, Matthew looked at Alfred with sad violet eyes, "W-when will he wake up..." he asked, his voice small and vulnerable.

Sighing, Lovino looked at Alfred, "If he doesn't wake up in an hour or less... then I don't know.."

"C-can't we take him to a hospital?" Arthur asked quietly.

Lovino brushed a few blond strands from the American's face, his golden eyes dark, "You know we can't... " he looked at Feliciano, "Get me a bowl and a towel." He commanded. Feliciano nodded and scrambled off the couch.

Arthur looked at Lovino, worry on his face, "Surely there's a wa-"

"We can't Arthur, and you know that." Lovino interrupted curtly, "The doctors aren't stupid, they'll start asking questions."

Toren and pained, Arthur sighed, "Your right, Poppet..."

Feliciano returned, a towel slung over his shoulder and a bowl in the same hand. He was headed towards the couch when his phone rang. Holding it up to his face he answered, "Ciao~!"

A look of fear grew over his face as the caller answered and Lovino furrowed his brows.

Feliciano gulped, "P-Papa!"

"It is nice to hear your voice too, Feliciano. Lovino wouldn't happen to be there, would he?"

-With Antonio-

Antonio tossed and turned in his sleep, small noises escaping his lips.  
Lovino and he had drank the last of the wine and shared a sultry gaze. Lit candles and the roaring fireplace gave the living room a romantic ambiance. Red hot flames danced behind the black fireplace gate as the living room was bathed in a warm yellow glow. Not knowing what he was doing, Antonio leaned in for a kiss. Mind blank, he quickly tried to pull away but his emerald eyes widened when Lovino returned the kiss, fiery and hot. A pleasant surprise it was, their tongues fighting for dominance. Pressing his body against the smaller Italian, Antonio moaned. It was so wrong, but felt so right. They parted for air and Lovino fumbled with the buttons of his shirt before giving up and settling on roaming his body. Providing much needed friction, the leather couch squeaked in protest as the pair grinded against each other.

"Ahh! A-Antonio." Lovino breathed, as Antonio trailed kisses down his neck.

Antonio smirked and took his curl in his mouth, earning him a loud moan from the Italian. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight and Lovino's button up was becoming increasingly annoying. His breathing became heavy as he tore off Lovino's shirt. Running his fingers up Lovino's chest, Antonio felt Lovino arch underneath him, sending friction between his legs. He moaned in response, quickly locking Lovino's lips with a passionate kiss. He felt Lovino buck underneath him and he began to slip Lovino out of his pants when... he felt a heat settle in his stomach. The vision blurred and Antonio woke up in a cold sweat.

Opening bright green eyes, Antonio shot up, breathing hard. He could feel his heart pound against his rib cage and felt sticky from the sweat. With much embarrassment, he realized sweat wasn't the only sticky substance on him.

-With Lovino-

"Feliciano. Give the phone to your brother." A cold voice demanded, sending the Italian into a fit of blubbering hysterics.

"V-ve!" Feliciano responded, shaking violently, "O-Ok P-Papa!" He handed the phone to a wide eyed Lovino.

Matthew and Arthur furrowed their brows in confusion. Both had no clue that the brothers had a father. They had assumed he passed away, or abandoned them.

"What do you want." Lovino hissed, his voice icy and venomous.

The caller made a sadistic tsk-ing noise, "Ah Lovino, is that the way to treat your father?"

Lovino glared at the phone before looking at his terrified brother, "You are no father." he spat, "If you want some of Nonno's inheritance, Fuck you."

"Oh, Lovino!" The voice said in a tone of false hurt, "How could you say that? Especially when you hear the wonderful news~!"

Giving a wary glance to the door and to his Mafia, Lovino said, "What news...?"

"Im taking over the Mafia, along with some friends."

-with Antonio-

Antonio let the hot water beat against his back, he prayed that he didn't wake Lovino, explaining his er... sticky pants wouldn't be easy. He winced at the pain from his badly bruised side. If the Italian was attempting to hit him, he did well. It was a sickly purple fading into green on the outer edges; he did have a few cuts and scrapes, and a broken arm but nothing too bad. His mind wandered as he lathered his hair with one handTaking a deep sigh, he turned the nozzle off and soon the water ceased to run. He stood in a cloud of steam and he reached for the rich burgundy towel hanging from a rack. Antonio wrapped himself and stepped out of the shower, careful to not move his broken arm or pressed too hard on his right side.

After a vicious battle between himself and his shirt, he managed to slip on his shirt with out too much pain. He wrinkled his nose at the stench of said shirt. It smelled like sweat, saltwater and blood, a nauseating combination that churned his stomach. He quickly took the disgusting shirt off, biting his lip in pain.

"Maybe Lovi has a washer." Antonio said to himself as he wrapped the towel around his waist, "I should ask him.."

As soon as the words exited his mouth, he facepalmed. He couldn't ask Lovino! Lovino probably had an early morning busy job, considering the size of his house and the urgency in the voice of his (Antonio assumed) secretary.

He couldn't barge in Lovino's room saying, "Oh hay Lovi, don't mind me, just barging into your room, disrupting your sleep you need for your big job. Just wanted to inform you that I had a dream of fucking you so I and your couch were covered in cum. I took a shower and realized hmm, I used your shampoo and towel so can I use your washing machine?"

Shaking his head, Antonio grabbed the bundle of clothes in search for a washing machine.

-With Lovino-

Lovino's golden eyes widened in surprise, "W-What!" He stuttered, gaining attention from his Mafia, "No! Nonno would never allow it! No one would follow you!"

"Ah, Lovinito." His father said smoothly, "Surely you heard I'm bringing some friends? You can try to stay in power, but the old man can't protect you. Or Feliciano. You will follow me, or die."

Lovino shook violently, "We don't have to listen to you. We won't be a part of this."

"You injure me, figlio." His father responds, "You and your friends can leave, or at least try to. One step out of that door, and you will be shot down."

Lovino gave a wary glance outside and scanned the rooftops. In horror he noticed the snipers lining the roof.

"Grandpa was too soft, you are too soft." A snort of disgust emits from his father, "You both failed in owning the city and drug cartels. Now I must step in, you want out? Fine. But just know you won't just be killing yourself."

Lovino took a sharp intake of breath and Feliciano rubbed his back soothingly, "I-Isn't there a way, to let my friends go, at least them. I'll do a-anything, please let them off, Giovanni!"

His father made a thoughtful noise, "You know Lovinito, I do not like it when you call me by my first name. But I did like the games we played when you were a kid. Remember those?" He said, his voice sly and husky.

"N-NO!" Lovino felt the tears threatening to fall from his golden eyes, "N-Not that!"

"Listen here, I was being nice." His father spat icily, "When you say anything, I expect ANYTHING. You will agree, or you can kiss your friends goodbye, you screwed them over. Now, they belong to me. Whether they die right now or later is up to you. Yes or No Lovinito."

"P-Promise you will let them live, Promise me you won't h-hurt them. If you do, I say y-yes."

"I'm glad you are smarter than your old man. Tell your friends to go home. I will call them later. I want you to go home, I will be there in a few. Be alone."

The line went dead and Lovino dropped the phone on the floor, "F-Feli, Arthur, M-Matthew." He said, his voice cracking, "L-Listen to me and go home."

He heard his Mafia cry out in outrage and ran out the door, tears streaming down his face. Rushing into his car and slamming the door, he drove through the night, desperately wanting to disappear.

-With Antonio-

Antonio weaved through the hallways, his head in a spin. Had he been down this hallway before? That vase looked familiar. He turned his head and moved in that direction, finally finding the washing room. He sighed in relief and ran forward, bumping into a counter. Biting his lip so hard, that it drew blood, he made a muffled pained scream. Opening his eyes, he saw a picture frame on the floor, picture side down.

Frowning, He picked it and looked at it. It was a picture of Lovino, his twin(?), and a young man that Antonio assumed was the brothers' father. Antonio smiled and was about to put the picture back when he saw the look on Lovino's face.

The picture was a photo of the family visiting Italy, with the Leaning Tower of Pisa serving as the backdrop. Lovino looked uncomfortable, almost fearful, in his father's one armed embrace, whereas the other smaller Italian was smiling and snuggling closer to the man in the middle.

Antonio analyzed the photo more and noticed that the middle man had pitch black hair that was slicked back, almost like Ludwig's, save for the fact that it was in a ponytail. He had a smirk of satisfaction on his face and was looking to the no older than 9 Lovino. Furrowing his brows, Antonio noticed the look in the man's hazel eyes. It was a mix of possession and love, but not the right kind of love. It was lust. He looked again to Lovino's fearful face and dropped the photograph.

Lovino heard the crash and quickly turned the corner, "W-What are you doing!?" He yelled, his voice faltering.

"L-Lovi!" Antonio said, caught off guard, he furrowed his brows and took a step towards Lovino, "Lovi... why are you crying?"

Lovino wiped furiously at his eyes, "I-Im not crying stupid bastard! What the fuck are you doing, wandering around my house in a towel!?"

Antonio placed the picture back on the mahogany table and frowned, "Lovi, you are crying, please tell me whats wrong?" He looked to Lovino with concerned green eyes, "I'm sorry I took a shower." He paused and thought of a good excuse, "I was covered in blood."

Lovino turned swiftly and began walking down the hall, "N-Nothing's wrong." He said, although his voice wasn't as strong as he hoped. He made his way down the stairs and was halfway into the living room when he felt warmth around his cold hands.

Grabbing Lovino's hand, Antonio stopped him, "Why do you say something when you don't mean it?"

Lovino looked at him with fierce, tearing eyes, "Let me go." He spat before trembling.

Antonio made a move to hug him but noticed the almost invisible flinch from the Italian, "Lovi..."

The door swung open and a tall man in his 40's with a cigar in his mouth stood in the doorway. His hazel eyes scanned the room before landing on Lovino and Antonio near the foot of the stairs. Lovino squeezed Antonio's hand and Antonio recognized the man from the picture. He felt rage bubble up inside him as the man spoke.

Giovanni tsked, "Lovino, I said be here alone."

-Authors Notes-

This one is a bit longer, no? Lol xD. I noticed how shamefully dramatic this story is O.O on a different noted, i really wanted to get to 50 on that last chapter ~_~ but its ok! I mean just get me to like 56 or more reviews, yes? PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVI- /shot by Switzerland

Challenge question (you can answer 1 and/or 2):

1) Do you have an OC? If so what does he/She represent? How does he/She look?

OR

2) How do feel about an OC in a story or Genderbent characters?

My answer:

1) I actually have an OC, he represents Florence, a city in Italy. He has brown curly hair, the signature Italian brothers curl and magenta eyes. Usually, he has a knife on him and talks to little imaginary things, similar to England. He's a bit of an asshole but also very kind, like me :D... he may or may not come into play in this story *cough cough* /shot by Switzerland

2) In reality I don't mind, unless its like Lovino x OC, Spain x OC, you know, one that breaks my OTPs. And Genderbends.. mehhh im a hardcore Yaoi fan. Fem!Romano x Spain. I cant xD im sorry Spain to me seems forever homo xP. /shot for no reason.

Hayyyyyy! /Shot for whining and prolonging the Author's Note.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Notes-

Im afraid of getting shot O_O ... /shot. 55 reviews :D YAYYYYY. OK 60TH REVIEWER GETS ONE SHOT XD IF I GET OVER 60, I GIVE ONESHOTS TO ALL WHO WANT C: Lol But, I DON'T do RomaBel, SpaBel, GerMano, SpUk, Franada, SpaIta, or RoChu. Or AmeriPan. Sorry xD.

Chapter 11: New Leaders

Giovanni stood at the door, his dark eyebrow raised in amusement and anger. Hazel eyes met vivid green as Antonio glared at him, hatred apparent. Lovino subconsciously trembled and squeezed Antonio's hand harder, "G-Giovanni, I'm sorry."

Giovanni narrowed his hazel eyes and walked towards them, "Ah, it is no problem mio figlio, just show this..." he eyed Antonio with annoyance, "boy the way out."

His emerald eyes venomous, Antonio continued to glare at the man. He was the man he saw in the picture. The man Lovino was terrified of; the man Lovino IS terrified of. Lovino was his friend. The only friend outside of the Mafia he had.

"A-Antonio." Lovino said, his voice quavering, "You n-need to go home." He looked at the red lush carpet and Antonio saw tears hit the floor, "G-Go."

"No." Antonio said sternly, causing Lovino to look up him quickly. With a silent plea, Lovino begged him to leave. Antonio frowned and pulled Lovino close to him. He didn't know why, but he had to protect him. This man did something to Lovino and he did not like that.

"What do you want with Lovi!" Antonio demanded as Lovino whispered desperate pleas to him, "Who are you!"

"I should ask you the same." Giovanni replied slyly, "After all, who are you to deny me the right to see my son." He scoffed and looked at Lovino, flashes of anger in his eyes.

"Please, Antonio... get your clothes and leave." Lovino said slowly, reacting to his father's subtle anger. Antonio had to leave. Lovino knew Giovanni would kill Antonio if he didn't and Antonio shouldn't die.

"Pero Lovi..." Antonio looked at Lovino with confused green eyes.

"Go, dammit! D-Don't you understand!" Lovino yelled through tears, "I don't need your help! J-Just go!"

-With Feliciano-

Papa was back. Papa was back. The three letter phrase burned into his brain and echoed in his subconscious. Feliciano felt afraid. He sat on the couch and the voices of Arthur and Matthew faded as he remembered many years ago, before the Mafia. Before the abuse. Before the drugs. Before the truth.

~12 years ago~

"Papa! Papa!" A 7 year old Feliciano yelled, a large lollipop in his hand. He watched his father pop some pills in his mouth and light a cigar. As Feliciano ran over to him, he smiled happily, "Guess what! Ve~ Today I got a candy for answering a question right!"

Feliciano smiled brightly and ran into his father's outstretched arms, "That's great Feli!" His father, Giovanni, said a bit strained, ruffling his red hair, breathing out a puff of smoke.

"Papa, where's Lovi?" Feliciano asked, peering around his father's tall figure to search for his brother, "Didn't he come to school?"

"No." Giovanni said quickly, "He was sick today."

Nodding his head, Feliciano smiled again and rushed to the family car.

Later that night, Feliciano was on his way to his father's room to ask him a question on the math homework. They lived in Italy in a large mansion so the forgetful and airheaded Italian had a hard time finding the right room. He was wandering aimlessly when he heard a cry from inside Lovino's room.

"P-Papa not again!" He heard Lovino sob, "It s-still h-hurts!"

"You rather me do this Feliciano?" He heard his father growl, "because it makes no difference to me!"

"N-No! Leave Feli alone!" Lovino hiccuped and cried louder, "He can't hurt like this..."

Feliciano frowned. Lovino didn't want him to hurt? What did he mean? He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked.

"Papa?" Feliciano yelled through the door, "What's wrong with Lovi? Is he ok?!"

He heard a loud smack and a loud crash followed by more crying, "Yes Feli, go to bed. Lovino just hit himself on the bedpost trying to get some water. RIGHT, Lovino?"

Felciano heard sniffles and his brother's muffled response, "Y-Yea it's o-ok F-Feli, just go to sleep..."

He had a feeling that his father was lying so he thought of an excuse to enter the room, "Can I get help on my homework first?" Feliciano asked, looking at the door in determination.

His question was met with quiet shuffling noises. Giovanni said something along the lines of "tell nobody or else..." but the rest was too hushed for the young Italian to make out.

As he waited for an answer he grew increasingly impatient and was about to walk away when his father opened the door. Giovanni gave Feliciano a spiteful, annoyed look before heading into his room. Feliciano frowned again and scampered into his brother's room, where Lovino held his knees up to his chest, reclining on a hard wooden drawer.

"Lovi?" Feliciano asked as he noticed the blood on the sheets and on Lovino's bare legs, "What happened!" He wailed, bending down to Lovino's side. Lovino made no movement and only sobbed louder.

"... you didn't fall off the bed did you?" Feliciano said grimly.

Lovino shook his head and looked up, his golden eyes were red rimmed and teary. He gave a forced smiled and laughed, "Of course I d-did silly, w-what else could have happened?."

"Lovi there's blood on your-" he was cut off as Lovino grabbed his hand gently.

"Feliciano." Lovino said smiling as he held his hand, "I'm f-fine ok? I was really sick t-today and I had a nosebleed."

"B-But its on your legs-"

"I tried to c-clean it up and got it all over myself on a-accident," Lovino quickly answered, his smiled growing more and more strained. He reached for the math book, wincing in pain, "Just tell me what you need h-help with."

~End Flashback~

Feliciano sighed deeply at the memory. That was the first sign. How did he not see it? How could it have taken him five years after to understand what Lovino was protecting him from? After that day, Giovanni grew increasingly violent and constantly did drugs. He never did those horrible things to Feliciano; however, he did beat him every once in awhile. It took Feliciano and Lovino another six years before they finally sought help in their grandpa's arms. They had been protected by Romulus from that point on. Since then, the brothers joined the Mafia, but now, their father was back. The sole figure of terror was back. He and Lovino did not fear guns, bloodshed, or death, no. They feared Giovanni. He had to help Lovino, but the question was... how?

-with Lovino-

Lovino pushed away from the gaping Antonio, shaking. Antonio looked hurt and Lovino hated that. He knew Antonio was only trying to help, but Lovino couldn't allow it. Giovanni wouldn't allow it.

"Mio Dio!" Giovanni spat impatiently, "Can't you see! Lovinito doesn't want you here"!"

Antonio looked to Lovino, who was focusing the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Lovino balled his fists. He wanted Antonio to stay, to somewhat protect him, just by being there. After all, Giovanni wouldn't do anything to him if Antonio was present. Antonio wouldn't protect him, he thought bittery; suddenly, a strong voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Antonio shouted passionately, moving between Lovino and Giovanni, "I don't know what you did to Lovi-!"

Giovanni fumed, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YO-"

"AND I WONT LET YOU DO IT AGAIN!" Antonio yelled over Giovanni, surprising Lovino. Lovino looked up from the floor and met firey green eyes.

"Lovi, come on." Antonio said through gritted teeth, "We're going to my house."

Giovanni smirked as Antonio angrily stormed past him, Lovino in tow, "It's alright, Lovinito, I'll go visit your friends for a while." He laughed at the look of helplessness on Lovino's face, "I'll wait for you to come home."

Slamming the large door behind him, Antonio dragged Lovino outside. Once the pair was a good distance away from the house Antonio stopped.

"Lovi," he said completely serious and concerned, "Why are you so afraid of him?"

Lovino looked at him, "..." he stayed silent, having a battle with himself. He could tell Antonio about what happened; he heard that talking about it or some shit like that works. And Antonio did in some sense "save him", but then again, he just met this guy that day. But that just made Antonio's actions more heroic. He groaned audibly, "Wait till we get to your house." He mumbled.

Authors Notes-

Yea I know this is reallyyy short, but next chapter is GONNA BE LONGGGGG. Of course that means like 3,000+ so it'll take me a while, but not like a month, just like until Tuesday or Monday. Please Review... it makes me all motivated C: lets reach 60+

Challenge question:

What are your favorite threeways/love Triangles?

My answer:

Oooohhh im probably gonna get alot of angry shots xD. Im a guilty fan of RusCanAme, PruCanAme, PruHunAus, AmeCanUk *hides from bullets*


	13. Chapter 13

-Authors Notes-

SHIT. IS GONNA GO DOWN. But first, Thank you all C': I feel so loved, IF U WANT A ONESHOT, PLZ PM ME THE PAIRING AND FOLLOW ME SO YOU KNOW WHEN UR ONESHOT APPEARS. I never thought in a million years that I would get 69 reviews! HOLY FUCKING SHIT. MAN, I LOVE U ALL C: hopefully by the time I reach chapter 20 I'll have 100 (ambitious, maybe)

Chapter 12: Bury the Past.

Lovino refused to look at Antonio as they walked to his house. He felt furious at Giovanni but terrified at what he would do; he felt horrible for dragging Antonio into this. Glancing to Antonio, Lovino noticed he was in nothing but a towel and it was the middle of autumn. He must be freezing.

"Antonio..." Lovino said quietly.

Turning around in somewhat surprise, the hatred in Antonio's eyes dissipated, "Yes, Lovi?"

Lovino took off his coat and outstretched it to Antonio, "I-It's cold.." he flushed, "a-and I don't want you to get sick.."

Antonio blinked and took the coat as Lovino quickly looked away. Warmth covered his shoulders and Lovino glanced to Antonio who had put the coat back on him.

"Its not that cold for me Lovi~ you look colder than me." He smiled warmly before taking Lovino's hand and walking to a beat down apartment, "I know its not much but it's home." He said, sending Lovino a bigger smile.

Lovino analyzed the small apartment, it wasn't far away from his house; it was within walking distance. The apartments were made of faded red brick and it was a few stories high. Bright red carnation bushes lined the front of and Lovino had to wonder how they bloomed in the beginning of November.

"Come on, Lovi." Antonio sang, pulling him towards the apartment with the carnations in front.

Antonio put his hand in his pocket- wait. He groaned when he realized his keys were at Lovino's house. Humming thoughtfully, he looked to Lovino, "Do you have a bobbypin?"

-With Feliciano-

"I can't believe he just up and left like that!" Arthur huffed, "He seemed so flustered, I wonder who had called him."

The image of Giovanni manifesting itsepf in Feliciano's mind cause him to shake, "It was p-papa" he said inaudibly.

Matthew furrowed his brows and looked to Feliciano, "Who-"

"Feliciano" a sickening familiar suave voice tsked, "ruining the surprise?"

Squeaking in fear Feliciano shook his head frantically from side to side, shrinking closer to the now stirring American.

Alfred growled, "Who the fuck are you? Our sign says closed!"

He hissed in pain at his own voice and heard Arthur and Matthew gasp. The latter turned to see Alfred, glaring at Giovanni, rubbing his head.

Giovanni put his hand in his pocket and smirked. Almost immediately, Feliciano tried to hide behind Alfred. Said American looked confused, and tried to get up but was stopped by a voice.

Pulling out a chocolate, Giovanni gave it to Feliciano, "Lovino wanted you to have this." His smile grew wider as Feliciano quickly ate the chocolate.

-With Lovino-

After Antonio got an earful from Lovino on the matter as why Antonio thought he had a bobbypin, Antonio remembered he had a hidden key in one of his plants. And thus, it took a total of 16 minutes to actually enter the house(longer than getting there.)

"I can't believe you said the key was in a plant." Lovino said a tone of humor in his voice as he sat down on Antonio's old carpeted sofa.

Antonio pouted and made his way towards his room, "But we found it~!"

"Under the mat." Lovino stated. He yawned and watched as Antonio disappeared into his room. The world hates him, Lovino decided as he reviewed the recent events. Could he really trust Antonio? Would he finally have... a friend? These questions swam around in his head, giving the Italian an awful headache. He sighed and rubbed his temples. So much crap happened in the past 24 hours. Lovino shook his head lightly, he needed to clear his head.

Glancing at the small apartment he noticed it looked inviting, warm and like a home. The walls were a soft biege and the carpet a warm brown, the complete opposite of his house. Opposite, not only in terms of physical appearance, but in feeling. Lovino's house had a very cold, uninviting aura. It seemed like a stage more than an actual home, but Antonio's apartment seemed so lived in. There was no real theme; The house was decorated with random pieces of furniture and family photos. The T.V was turned slightly to the side and the carpet was crooked.

"Do want something to drink, Lovi?" Antonio asked as he walked into the living room wearing a black shirt with the Spanish Flag on it and matching printed pajama bottoms, "Or some food?"

Lovino snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head, "No thanks." He said, "I'm good."

Antonio flopped beside Lovino on the couch, "So Lovi are you going to tell me.." he trailed off as Lovino's golden glare grew darker, "I-I can start off."

Lovino raised a brow and a very flustered Antonio began, "My mother was a drug addict." His voice almost immediately lost its cheery quality, "I had two brothers but she sold my youngest brother, Julio, for money just to pay for her next drug. I remember when I was 8 I had to gamble and bring money home, or else she would beat us, but not in the usual sense."

"What do you mean?" Lovino felt genuinely pained. What mother sells her baby for drugs?

Antonio sighed, "She did abuse me and my brother, but sometimes if you didn't make any or not enough money, you didn't eat. Or worse, you were dead to her. The amount of love you received was the amount of money you brought home."

"T-that's horrible.. having to buy your mother's love..." Lovino looked at the floor and took a deep breath, "I loved my mama, but she died when she gave birth to my youngest brother." He saw the look of sympathy on Antonio's face and laughed bitterly, "As a kid, I blamed my brother. Sometimes I would purposely hurt him, push him when he walked, pulled his hair.. you know stupid things."

Antonio frowned as the Italian continued, "Then one day I pushed him off the top of the roof, I was probably 6 and he was 5." Lovino drew in a shaky breath, "He had to go to the hospital and thats when I realized something. Mama wouldn't want me to be like this to Feliciano. Feliciano barely survived. He lost almost all his memory and was diagnosed with chronic amnesia."

Lovino felt tears welled up in his eyes, "I vowed to make everything right then. Starting there, I would be the best big brother and I wouldn't resent him." He looked at Antonio who looked touched, "And I have. I tried all I could do to protect him, hell I still try, but I can't make up for those years when I treated him so bad."

"Lovi..." Antonio said softly, as he rubbed soothing circles in his back, "You were young..."

Lovino scoffed and wiped the stubborn tears, "That's not an excuse."

"Your right." Antonio smiled sadly, "That's what mother would say when we asked her why she wasn't a mother to us. She said she was too young to feed us whiny brats and then promptly stabbed a needle in her arm, smoked a joint or snorted whatever she could afford."

Lovino looked horrifyed, "Where was your father?"

"Never knew him. Never wanted to." Antonio replied curtly, "When me and my only remainding brother's mother died of an overdose, we were placed in a foster home. It was a horrible place, the kids were constantly beating each other up and the workers merely joined."

He paused and ran a hand through his chocolate hair, "What did your father do to you that you were so afraid of him?" Antonio asked, his voice small.

"I..." Lovino tried to talk but he couldn't, his throat closed up and the tears fell from his face. He never thought it could be this difficult to talk about it. He tried to form words but couldn't.

Antonio caught Lovino in a tight embrace, "It's ok, Lovi. You can tell me if you want, I won't tell anyone."  
Hearing the sound of Antonio's voice pacified Lovino in a way, "G-Giovanni wasn't always w-who he was. H-he was a great father, he took c-care of us after Mama d-died and even helped us move on." Lovino didn't know why he was pouring his heart out to a somewhat stranger, but he didn't care right now, "Then the d-drugs started. I d-don't know what he took. All I knew is that he grew v-violent.." Lovino's voice faltered, but Antonio gave him an encouraging squeeze, "O-one day I was in the bath, I was only 8, playing with my toys when i heard the door open. It was p-papa. I-I d-didn't think it was weird, he was my dad, b-but then he had this weird look and reeked of a-alcohol."

Antonio bit his lip. He had assumed from the photo what happened, but he thought he was overreacting.

"H-he kept g-getting c-closer..." Lovino said throught broken sobs, "He needed to stop, it h-hurt so much but he said he w-would hurt F-Feliciano if I-I didn't let him... I promised m-mama I would p-protect Feliciano..." Lovino was full out bawling when he finished, holding on to Antonio for dear life.

Antonio in the meantime tried to keep his rage under control. How DARE this hijo de su chingada madre, ever touch his Lovi?! He wanted to nothing more than to chain this man to his car and drag him through hell and back. He wanted to hurt Giovanni a million times worse than what he did to Lovi. He soothed Lovino and let him cry in his arms, "I will be your protecter, Lovi." He said softly.

-With Feliciano-

Feliciano almost immediately began coughing, to the point where blood was on the couch. Giovanni smirked at the horrified faces of Alfred, Matthew and Arthur. Feliciano wailed in pain and grabbed the upper half of his chest, trying to breathe.

"You won't die Feli baby," Giovanni said sickeningly sweet, "You'll be in excruciating pain until Lovino arrives, so why not call him and tell him to come? Oh right, because he doesnt have his phone." He twirled the iPhone in his hand, a sadistic smile playing on his lips, "Pray he comes soon."

Alfred's blue eyes widened in horror as Feliciano continuely lost blood, "YOUR A SICK, SON OF A BITCH. HE'S YOUR FUCKING SON-"

Giovanni clicked his gun and aimed at the American, "He was my son, and I poisoned him. What does that say about what I will do to you?"

A look of fear and panic flashed on the American's face before his blue eyes darkened, "A hero's not afraid to give his life."

Giovanni scoffed, "Hero?" He burst into laughter, "I can't shot you yet, You amuse me! An excellent henchman you will be!"

"IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS!"

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted, startling everyone, "Stop!" He glared a Giovanni, "Give me Lovino's phone."

"Have it, it's worthless anyways." Giovanni said casually as he tossed it at Matthew, "Now, all of you listen, unless you want to die, I suggest following my every order. If you don't care for your life, I'll kill your family. You are loyal to me and only me, understand?"

Arthur and Alfred nodded grudgingly and Matthew gave a curt nod, for he was busy looking through Lovino's phone.

"Good, I'll be in MY office with the antidote." Giovanni stated as he walked out, "Oh and by the way, Feliciano has about 30 minutes before its too late."

Feliciano began to bawl harder and Alfred desperately tried to stop him from coughing up more blood. Arthur sat next to Feliciano and tried to calm him down so he wouldn't go into shock.

Suddenly Matthew cheered, "Found it! Its the only contact not in the Mafia." He clicked on the contact labeled "Antonio" and heard the phone ring. If this didn't work... well he'd prefer mot to think of that.

-With Lovino-

After the exchange of skeletons, Antonio and Lovino sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee. It was 5:51am, might as well. They were enjoying their coffee and pan dulce in comfortable silence when a loud mariachi band played.

Lovino jumped up, startled, and Antonio scooted out of his chair, "My phone!" He yelled.

He ran into the living searching for the origin of the music. It grew louder and louder as he got closer to Lovino's coat. Confused, he reached into Lovino's coat pocket and sure enough, his IPhone was blasting in his hand. Pushing the oddness out of the way, he tapped his phone.

"Bueno?" He asked cheerily.

"I have to talk to Lovino now!"

Antonio furrowed his brows... this person sounded familiar, "Who is it?"

He heard the caller make an irritated noise, "Its Matthew! I need to talk to him!"

Matthew sounded desperate so Antonio went into the kitchen and handed the phone to Lovino, "Its someone named Matthew, he says he wants to talk to you."

Lovino nearly spit out the hot liquid known as coffee, "M-Matthew? Here let me see." Antonio handed him the phone and Lovino quickly said, "Matthew?"

"OH. THANK GOD, YOU ANSWERED. YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE MAFIA HOUSE NOW. FELICIANO'S DYING AND-"

"WHAT!" Lovino shouted, scooting his chair out and standing up sharply, "Feli's d-dying?!" Lovino felt his heart drop. Of course Giovanni would hurt Feli if Lovino didn't oblige.

Antonio watched Lovino in worry.. did Giovanni hurt his brother?

"o-ok. I-I'm on my way!" Lovino hung up and tossed the phone back to Antonio, "I have to g-go Feliciano was poisoned!" He hastily put on his coat.

"I'm coming with you, I'll drive you to the hosptial!" Antonio shouted, throwing on a leather jacket and his car keys.

Lovino stopped short. He couldn't let Antonio find out about the Mafia, "N-No it's ok, stay here."

Frowning Antonio handed him the keys and his phone, "Ok..." he said a bit dejected, "but call me, its under 'home'.

Lovino made a quick scan through the contacts before nodding, "Ok, thank you." He glanced at Antonio and blushed bright red, "A-and thank you for letting me.. you know.." he mumbled.

"De nada Lovi!" Antonio replied happily, "You can come here whenever you want, just call before hand, si?"

Lovino nodded, "Grazie Antonio" he said softly, "I'll call you as soon as I can." And with that, Lovino put his on coat and headed out the door. How could Giovanni do that? Lovino couldn't help but feel it was his fault. If he hadn't been so selfish, and just let Giovanni have his way, Feli wouldn't be in pain. He looked at Antonio's phone. It was a matter of time before Giovani started hurting Antonio... Lovino had to cut it off with him, but it would be so difficult, Especially after today.

Lovino got into the white truck and placed the keys in the slot before revving the engine and heading to the mafia house.

Antonio watched his truck drive out of the driveway and go in the direction opposite of the hospital. He frowned and settled back on the couch. Dark thoughts swam in his head, including Giovanni. That bastard was sick man who should be murdered in the most inhumane way possible. Severing his limbs with a pocket knife seemed too nice. Shaking his head, Antonio focused on Lovino. Lovino was an interesting person, someone that he wanted to protect and he only protected the ones he loved. Did that mean he loved Lovino?

-Authors Notes-

*Wipes sweat off brow* woo. Wrote it by monday! I STILL CAN'T GET OVER HOW MANY REVIEWS I GOT C': 68 can we reach 73+ ? REMEMBER IF YOU WANT A ONESHOT, PM ME THE PAIRING AND FOLLOW ME SO YOU KNOW WHEN YOUR ONESHOT COMES OUT. Please *review* thanks ^_^

Challenge question:

Smut, yes or no? Are you looking foward to a smut in Mafia Games?

My answer:

ok, i absolutely can not write smut. At all. But, i will try. I HIGHLY RESPECT WRITERS WHO CAN! Like Americalovesthecockpit, i love that author. (((Shameless promotion)))


	14. Chapter 14

-Authors Notes-

SQUEEEEE OMG MY STORY IS GETTING POPULAR C': 80? I can't. C'x Sorry its SOOOOOOO late! I've been so busy D"x i had to work on speech and other academic decathlon stuff! Im sorry! So sorry!. And I've been working on the oneshots. WAHHH EXCUSES I DONT DESERVE YOUR AWESOME SELVES D"X Spain is gonna turn veryyyy Yandere pretty soon.

Chapter 13: Play dead.

Pain. Pain, was all he could feel. A burning, boiling pain. Feliciano whimpered as the poison spread throughout his body. The sensation was horrifying and agonizing. Screaming wasn't an option, he couldn't scream anymore. He felt his eyes flutter close and heard distant voices shouting his name. Too bad it had to in this way, he thought sadly as the world faded. With a smile he thought of Ludwig, Lovino, Alfred, Arthur and Matthew. He gave a final breath before the darkness caved in.

"Feli! G-God dammit, d-don't you die on me!" Lovino yelled hysterically , trying to get Feliciano to drink the antidote. He opened his brother's mouth and somehow managed to get him to swallow it.

Giovanni watched on, a sweet innocent smile plastered on his face. Lovino hovered above Feliciano and squeezed his hand as Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew crowded around Feliciano. The minutes dragged on and Feliciano had yet to stir. Lovino felt anger begin to kindle inside of him. Angrily, the tears fell from his face. Feli couldn't die; he shouldn't die.

"See what happens when you don't listen, Lovinito?" Giovanni said, breaking Lovino's thoughts, "Maybe next time you'll learn to not have your saviour. "

He met Lovino's glare of pure hatred with a mocking smile before opening the door to his office, "Dump the body in the ocean." He said indifferently, shuting the door, barely in time to evade a raging American.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Alfred yelled, his voice cracking as angry tears streamed doen hus face, "HOW COULD YOU- FELI DID NOTHING WRONG! COME OUT YOU COWARD!" He punched the door violently, to the point where his hands were bleeding.

Lovino bawled his fists and smiled at Feliciano warmly, although his eyes were sharp and venomous. More tears fell of his face without his permission, "Your in a better place." He said quietly, kissing Feliciano on the forehead.

"GIOVANNI! VOI PSYCHO!" Lovino screeched as he pounded the door mercilessly. Giovanni chuckled from inside the office. "Folle omicida ODIO su base annua, ti uccido! Vieni fuori, maledizione!"

Lovino heard something snap and he felt as though daggers laced with poison shot through his hand.

-A week later-

Lovino rubbed his eyes with his left hand as his alarm clock continued its excessive beeping. Everything was mechanical and uneventful since Feliciano's death. He looked at his broken right hand and checked his phone. 37 missed calls from Antonio, 15 from Alfred, 34 from Matthew and 16 from Arthur. He felt a twinge of happiness, followed by sadness. It was amazing how unemotionally attached he was now. Sitting up, he winced at the sharp pain that radiated up his spine. Giovanni was anything but gentle.

He stood up with much difficulty and picked out a pale collared shirt, a red tie and gray slacks. Although the Mafia was anything but clean, he had to look nice, or so said Giovanni. He monotonously ran a brush through his hair, careful to avoid the curl and sighed. Looking at his reflection Lovino saw nothing. He was nothing. Feliciano was gone, and didn't need him anymore. He couldn't run away, couldn't defy Giovanni, but nobody would miss him if he were gone, right?

The doorbell ran, interrupting his thoughts. In disgust, he wondered if it were Giovanni. Knowing it probably was, he grudgingly made his way downstairs, where the persistent knocking grew louder.

He opened the door and panic filled him, "A-Antonio!" He quickly slammed the door but Antonio put his foot in the doorway.

"Lovi!" Antonio yelled, clearly upset, "I was so worried about you! You wouldn't return my calls, and, and" he paused to take a breath, "I thought Giovanni did something!" Antonio finished in a panic.

Ever since that night he had first, truely, met Lovino, Antonio had some feeling towards him. Whether it was love or friendship was beyond him, but all he knew was that he worried constantly about Lovino. His Mafia was beginning to suffer (though just by a little) because he kept thinking of Lovino. In the end, he couldn't take it and he stormed to Lovino's house which lead to this.

"Well I'm fine." Lovino said, his voice monotone, although he was blushing "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to work."

Antonio frowned, what happened to his Lovino? The Lovi that would flip shits if Antonio showed on his doorstep. What happened? "Lovi, what's wrong?"

Antonio's green eyes were full of concern and it was a slap to the face for Lovino. He was being selfish. Just moments ago, he was thinking of suicide, but he didn't take into account the feelings of others. Lovino remembered when they were little, Feliciano cried for days when Lovino's arm broke. And there was Alfred. Alfred broke his hands when Feliciano died, beating the door in anger. Sighing, Lovino looked around to see if anyone was looking.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, "Look, my brother died and I didn't feeling like talking."

Antonio immediately felt horrible and tried to soothe Lovino, "Lovi... I'm so sorry..."

Putting on a scowl, Lovino said, "It's ok, just stop being-" Lovino thought of a word, "-a clingy bastard."

Antonio smiled. There was his Lovi. After some protest, Antonio ended up going home because of Lovino's "important job."

Weeks later, Antonio and Lovino met at least once everyday, even if it was for a few minutes. The pair got along amazingly well, if you asked Antonio. He always returned home, feeling giddy and happy after he was with Lovino. At many times, he tried to put his finger on the feeling but to no avail. The first feeling Antonio thought it was, was friendship, but no that wasnt it(very clearly after the dream).

Lovino was different, if you asked him how him and a certain spaniard got along, he'd say something along the lines of "That bastard is annoying". But in reality he thought quite the opposite, Lovino (whether he admitted it or not) enjoyed having Antonio pay him so much attention and often found small ways to get closer to him. It had been awhile since he could trust someone with so much.

Lovino made his way to Antonio's house (they never went to Lovino's house anymore because of Giovanni) and knocked on the door.

"Open up ba-"

"Lovi!" Antonio sang opening the door, his confidence slightly wavering, "How are you?"

"Fine..?" Lovino said a bit confused, "What's up with the rose and fancy dress up?"

"A-ah well Lovi..." Antonio bit his tongue, maybe he and Lovino should stay friends.. ya, "IWANTEDTOKNOWIFYOUWANNAGOONA DATE."

"Slow down, bastard!" Lovino yelled, rubbing his temples, "Say it slowly!"

Antonio took a deep breath and gave a wary look to Lovino, "D-Do you w-want to kind of, sorta maybe, right now, go on a d-date?"

He watched as Lovino blinked once, then twice. Antonio felt his heart speed up rapidly as the silence prolonged, "Lovi?"

"..." Lovino took a few minutes to process that.

-Authors notes-

*cries * im so sorry. Im so so sorry, I'll update next chapter asap!


	15. Chapter 15

-Authors Notes-

Whats this? An update! IAM NOT A HEARTLESS BASTARDO. D"x wahhhh bear with me! Please review~ lets get to 92? Omg im so close to 100 C': oneshots will be up when i finish them. /waits to be shot. Read my new story: Hit The Right Note! /shameless self promotion oh yea and 2P! England is in here, his name is Charles. I didn't want to use any of the UK OCs since i dont know their personality.

Chapter 14: Too much going on.

Antonio looked at Lovino nervously as silence stretched over minutes, "L-Lovi?"

Lovino merely blinked. He didn't know what he wanted, how to react, or what to do. Antonio was a great friend, (although Lovino would never tell it to his face) someone who listened to him and, occasionally, let him cry on his shoulder.

Toren between so many emotions, Lovino's mind was in a turbulent haze. He felt happy but then, he shouldn't, after all it was his fault Feliciano was dead. He didnt deserve to be happy. But, would Feliciano want that for him? Of course not... Did he really like Antonio in THAT way? Lovino had already accepted with much difficulty that Antonio was his friend, but did he want to be more? Part of him did. Part of him wanted to be with Antonio; however, the other half was warning him to stay away. If he had learned anything from Life, it was to never get attached. The first example was Tino. His death still gave Lovino nightmares and haunted his thoughts with "what ifs." Even his own brother died because of him. And to add to his confusion and pain, a question nagged at the back of his brain that he was terrified of: Because of what he possibly could feel for Antonio, did that make him, by default, enjoy what Giovanni was doing? His head was spinning as he grew increasingly more and more mentally unstable.

"It's ok." Antonio said quietly, snapping Lovino out of his thoughts, "I understand Lovi." He continued, his voice changing from sad to cheery, but it was forced, "But me and Lovi are still friends right?"

Lovino looked up, but did not respond. Surprised, Lovino felt Antonio's warm hands gently cup his face, "Lovi, why are you crying?" He asked softly.

-?-

"Alfred, come on, you have to eat.." Matthew said softly as he knocked on his roommate's door, "Please? I bought McDonald's."

Shuffling was heard and then a click of lock. The door was cracked opened and Matthew took the opportunity to cautiously step into the room. He gasped loudly when he saw Alfred on the bed, his casts off and his hands bent in unnatural forms, "Alfred!" Matthew shrieked, rushing over to him, "w-what did you do?"

Alfred stayed silent and refused to look at Matthew. Matthew looked around the room for some sort of cast, and found the walls were covered in holes. Clothes were thrown and spread askew and broken pieces of nearly everything were on the floor, "Why?" He asked quietly.

"You want to know why!" Alfred boomed, scaring Matthew, "FELI DIDN'T DESERVE TO D-DIE!" Matthew flinched as Alfred's voice grew louder, "God dammit Mattie! Do you know who Feli reminds me of?"

"... peter"

"SPEAK UP!" Alfred shouted, squeezing Matthew's shoulders.

"I SAID, HE REMINDS ME OF PETER!" Matthew yelled, tears falling from his furious violet eyes, "ALFRED, STOP! Y-Your hurting me!" He screamed as Alfred tightened his painful grip on the Canadian.

Blue eyes widened and Alfred snapped his hands away from Matthew, "M-Mattie, I-I'm so sorr-"

"SAVE IT!" Matthew yelled through tears, getting up from the bed, "QUIT DWELLING ON THE PAST ALFRED! YOUR SO BIG AND STRONG? MOVE THE FUCK ON! YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED!? YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO GIVES TWO SHITS?! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW THE B-BLOOD!" He ran out of air, but quickly took a deep breath.

"Mattie..."

"Talk to me when you learn self control." Matthew spat icily as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Outside, in the bushes two pairs of eyes watched through the window, "I'm sorry Matthew and Alfred... so sorry..." a voice said sadly.

"Theres nothing you can do about it..." Another voice whispered, leading the way, "Let's go."

"No. I have to at least tell him.."

-With Lovino-

"Why don't you share your emotions?" Antonio asked again quietly, "Please Lovi, answer me."

Lovino furiously wiped away at the stupid tears that had fallen from his face, "I don't know, god dammit! Too much shit is going on right now!"

With a sigh Antonio reached for Lovino's hand, "You know you can tell me anything right..." he said, a tone of hurt in his voice, "you don't have to deal with it alone Lovi."

"Look too much shit is going on for me to think straight anymore. I can't, I just can't." Lovino responded, his voice sounding defeated, "Go home, I'll text you. I promise."

-?-

"Where have you been!"

Arthur heard his younger brother yell as he walked in through the door, "N-no whure, Charles..."

"Liar!" Charles exclaimed, "bloody liar! Your drunk, you need to stop Arthur! You were sober for so long-"

"I MURDERED TWO INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Arthur yelled back.

"AND I'VE KILLED FOUR, BUT I DON'T DROWN MYSELF IN ALCOHOL NOW DO I-"

"YOU HAVE NO REMORSE- "

Charles smiled childishly, "Perhaps,I don't," he said dangerously, "But don't forget you didn't when you shot Peter in the face~."

-Authors notes-

Ok, so this Chapter gave u a look into Matthew, Alfred and Arthur's life. Their past will come in to play soon~!

Challenge question:

Whats the biggest plot twist u have ever heard of?

my answer:

... i cant sayy~ (;


	16. Chapter 16

-Authors Notes-

*Tears up* everyone is too kind to me! I've been so inconsistent, yet you stayed with me. OH MI GURHHH. CAN WE GET TO 100?

Chapter 15:

Antonio sighed as Lovino walked down the dreary grey sidewalk, his hands in his pockets. He continued to watch until Lovino was no longer visible. And even then, he began to think about Lovino. Granted, it was a bit unhealthy, but he didn't care. His phone vibrated and he immediately assumed that Lovino had texted him. All too eagerly, he grabbed his phone, only to frown in slight disappointment:

From: Gilbert  
To: Antonio

Look Toni, ur my friend and its the reason im telling u this. u really been slackin on the mafia and the gangs not real happy bout that. Mutiny's the word here, you need to come and talk sense to em, NOW.

Antonio gaped at his phone in shock, "I can't believe it..." he said quietly to himself, as he reread the urgent message over and over again.

He grabbed his keys and threw on a leather jacket. As he pulled his gloves from the table next to the door, his hand grazed the pistol inside. Antonio stood there for a while, debating on whether he should take or not. "I trust my friends, my family." He told himself, leaving the gun in the drawer as he headed out the door.

-with Lovino-

Lovino entered his home and was greeted with a cold house. He had forgetten to turn the heater on before leaving and the grand mansion was freezing. Shivering, Lovino made his way to his room where he kept his promise and sent a message to Antonio.

To: Tomato Bastard  
From: Lovino.

I kept my promise.

He hit send and sighed. As Lovino waited for Antonio to respond, he flipped through photos on his IPhone. Almost immediately his phone vibrated:

From: Tomato Bastard  
To: Lovino.

Lovi! Oh gracias a dios! Are you feeling better now?

As Lovino read the message, he frowned. Was he feeling better? Truthfully, No. He still was at war with himself over Antonio. He thought out his answer and texted Antonio back.

To: Tomato Bastard  
From: Lovino.

Not by much.

Once again, while waiting for Antonio, Lovino scanned through his photos. He was searching through them, smiling sadly at silly pictures that Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Feliciano, and he had taken, when he came across a video. Checking the details, Lovino noticed it was dated 10/23, which was just under 2 months ago. He became curious, because he didn't recall ever shooting the video and it was filmed before the death of their Nonno. He pressed play and was met with a smiling Feliciano sitting on a stool.

~Video Time~

"Is this on?" Feliciano asked, looking closely at the camera, "Ve~ I think it is."

He smiled and sat back down on his stool, "Ok, ciao Fratello!" He sang, "If your watching this, it means your sad, confused or bored! Ya, see fratello im not as clueless as you think!" He waggled his finger playfully at the camera, "I know what you do~!"

He cleared his throat before continuing, "You never really like talking about your feelings so even if I tell you to go find myself, you won't! Ve~ ok, so what's wrong fratello?"

There was a long pause before Feliciano shook his head, "Oh! Right, this is a video... Ok. The only thing I guess I can tell you is follow your heart! Ve wait! Don't turn off the video yet!" He shouted quickly, flailing his arms, "Lovi, I know how you are and you always think you don't deserve things! But your wrong!"

He looked determinedly at the camera, "Lovi follow your heart! I don't why your watching this, so if it's about a girl you fell in love with, be with her! Don't worry about me! I'm sure I won't hate her, and I'm sure Nonno will accept her in our family!" He paused to take a breath before continuing, "Maybe your confused? Is it a boy, Lovi? WAHHHH! DON'T KILL ME WHEN YOU SEE ME FOR SAYING THAT!"

"B-but if it is a boy, I wouldn't think any different! I love you anyway! I know it's hard to make friendships and maybe your afraid of breaking one you worked so hard to get? Well Don't worry, fratello because even if the world goes against you, I have your back! Don't let no one control you ok? We got out of that, and nonno will protect us for a very very very long time!"

He gave one last bright smile at the camera, "Don't ignore your heart, Lovi ok? Now, go actually talk to me! I'm probably in the kitchen!" He giggled and reached for the IPhone.

"Feli! Have you seen my phone?!" A voice shouted from just outside the hall, followed by rattling of the doorknob.

Feliciano looked at the IPhone frantically and replied, "N-No, Lovi! Have you checke-" his reply was cut short as video ended.

~Video done~

Lovino didn't even bother trying to stop the violent sobs that shook his body. Hearing Feliciano's voice was more painful than any bullet he had ever taken and more painful than what ever Giovanni had done to him. Even as angel, his brother still helped him. More tears fell off his face as Feliciano's advice echoed through his mind: Follow your Heart. As cliche as it may be, Lovino didn't care, but now he had no doubt in his mind. He read over the message that Antonio had sent him and dialed his number.

-With Antonio-

Antonio had send the text five minutes ago! Why hadn't Lovino responded? Giovanni better not have touched his Lovi. His thoughts were interrupted as his phone began to vibrate. To his surprise, Lovino had called him.

"Lovi!" He yelled in relief and joy.

"Yes." Lovino stated, his voice uplifted.

Antonio enjoyed the tone of happiness in Lovino's voice but did not understand what Lovino had meant, "Que?" He asked, confused, "Yes, what?"

"I will go on a date with you." Lovino said and Antonio could imagine the blush the Italian probably sported.

Antonio felt a large grin make its way onto his face, "Does that mean we're dating, Lovi?" He asked, his excitement boiling over.

"H-hay!" Lovino squeaked clearly flustered, "I said A DATE not dating!" He mumbled something incoherently and Antonio perked up.

"What was that, Lovi?" He asked, as he pulled into the abandoned parking lot, next to the Elemento hotel, aka the Carriedo hideout.

"I-I said your a bastard! ...and when's our date.." he added quietly.

Antonio laughed, "Hmm how about Friday at noon? Is that good? Oh! Do you want to be picked up-"

"N-No!" Lovino answered immediately, "I'll meet you at your house. Friday is fine, I-I have to go, ciao bastard."

"Adios, mi tomate~!" Antonio cooed, before hanging up and entering the abandoned hotel. Antonio was on cloud 9, in heaven, whatever the hell you want to call it, and he was not coming down anytime soon.

-With Lovino-

Lovino hung up hastily as a disgustingly familiar face looked at him from his doorway, "Ciao, Lovinito." Giovanni said slyly, "Who were you talking to?"

"None of your damn business." Lovino said unemotionally, although the hate laced into the words were apparent.

Giovanni tsked, "Ah, but it is, you see. Your mine, and I don't like to share." He glided over to Lovino, who was laying on the bed, and took the Iphone from his hand, placing it on the nightstand. He trailed his finger from Lovino's shoulder blade to his lower back.

A look of fear and pain flickered across Lovino's face and he visibly tensed as Giovanni trailed his hands lower. He drew in a shaky breath and fought the tears, "I h-hate you, Giovanni." He spat, "I hate you so f-fucking much."

-With Antonio-

Antonio walked into the Elemento Hotel, his smile giving Alfred's a run for its money. Suddenly his smile contorted to surprise as he found Gilbert tied and gagged on the floor.

"Amigo!" Antonio yelped, rushing to Gilbert's side, starting to un-gag him. Gilbert in the meanwhile, viciously moaned and screamed but to no avail.

"Get out of here, Toni!" He finally managed to screech as Antonio removed the gag from his mouth.

"No! I can't just leave yo-"

"GET OUT, NOW! RUN HURRY!" Gilbert yelled desperately to Antonio.

Antonio scrambled to his feet but felt something cool and round aimed at his temple. He shifted his wide green eyes and met similarly colored orbs.

"You should have listened to that idiot." Elizaveth growled.

"L-Liz?" Antonio asked completely confused and angered, "What are you doing!?" He demanded.

"We tired, Antonio!" She shouted, "We joined to kill the Vargas! Not to be your puppets for petty drug deals! Now you will listen to us unless you want to die."

"Pinche puta!" Antonio spat, "What the hell do you want from me." He snarled icily, making Elizaveth flinch slightly.

"No more drug deals, or area control! Our purpose now is to soley kill the Vargas!" Elizaveth stated, "We already have a short list of places that are under the name Vargas, thanks to Berwald." She said smugly, "There also rumor that the Mayor invited the Vargas to this year's Venician Ball and you will find away to be allowed in."

"Why me?" Antonio demanded as Elizaveth removed the gun from his temple.

She scoffed as the rest of the Mafia came out of the shadows, "You need to prove to us that your more valuable alive than dead." She stated blantly, "You can start tomorrow, here is a list of adresses you must check." Elizaveth added, as she took a folded paper from her pocket and gave it to Antonio, "You are dismissed."

Antonio crumpled the paper and angrily shoved it into his pocket, "I leave when I feel like it." He snarled as he bent down to untie Gilbert.

"Fine." She replied just as coldly, "But remember, slip up, and you will die and so will anyone you care about."

-With Lovino-

Lovino winced as the hot water ran red with blood. It seemed that Giovanni was getting rougher and rougher. After a good half an hour of attempting to scrub the feeling of dirtyness, Lovino stepped out and changed into clean pajamas.

He opened the bathroom door cautiously and as suspected, Giovanni was gone. Giovanni never stayed for long, instead he went to bars or strip clubs and woke up in some random girl's apartment.

Lovino sighed in relief and made his way to his room. On his bed was an invitation, along with a piece of paper with Giovanni's crude writing on it:

Lovinito,

You will be attending this ball. Whether you want to or not. I will not be home untill Sunday, the day of the ball. But Saturday night at 9:00 we will be having a mafia conference

With love,  
Giovanni.

Lovino growled angrily at the ending comment and threw the paper against the wall. He then took the invitation and placed it on his dresser, next to a jewelry box that held his Nonno's ruby ring.

Tomorrow he had a date with Antonio. As the idea of a date with Antonio finally settled in, Lovino wondered why he felt the butterflies in stomach begin to move around.

"Ve~ you like him!" Feliciano's taunting voice sang inside his head.

Lovino growled at the voice and shook it out. With a yawn and a nervous feeling in his stomach, Lovino settled into a deep sleep.

-Authors Notes-

FINALLY! NEXT CHAPTER IS LOVI AND TONI'S 1st DATE X3 YAYY! Please review ~!


	17. Chapter 17

_**-Authors Notes-**_

_WAHHHHH CX YOU GUYS I LOVE UUU! IM SO HAPPY I MADE U HAVE FEELS. OK, so i have chapter 17 already written so it will probably be up tomorrow or the day after. ^_^ sorry this one is a bit late, my phone charger died Dx. In slightly better news, I have acquired a laptop C: yayyy. However, since it is a school computer, theres that annoying ass websense shit on it. However, because iam a genius /insert scoff here/ I found a way to disable websense._

Chapter 16: The Perfect date?

On Friday morning, Antonio woke up with a start, he was too excited for his and Lovino's date. He glanced outside and smiled as he saw snow fluttering down from the sky and paving the streets. _Everything is perfect! Even the weather_, he thought with satisfaction. As soon as he removed himself from the warmth of his bed, he changed into a nice collared shirt and dark pants. His yellow jacket would clash with is attire so he choose his red jacket, which in reality wasn't an improvement. Don't judge him; Lovino was the one with the style. He then made a reservation for lunch at the Esplanade restaurant. After that was confirmed and set, Antonio spent the morning planning the date. If everything went as planned, this date would be perfect… Including a small surprise that he hoped Lovi would enjoy.

Lovino on the other hand was having a mini breakdown. As he glared intently at the sprawl of clothes and outfits, he came to a somewhat sad realization: He had never been on a date before. Choosing what to wear was never a problem for the style savvy Italian but today, he was having trouble on deciding what to wear. "No this is too dressy!" He growled in frustration as he began unbuttoning his white collared shirt. He threw the unsuspecting shirt at the wall and it collided with a mounted clock. 11:38am it read.

Lovino squeaked in surprise and grabbed the closest outfit, which was a light grey long sleeve shirt with dark denim jeans. He began to worry about his under dressing as he began walking to Antonio's house. A few minutes later, he stood on the doorstep, reaching out to knock on the peeling white door. But before he could, a loud voice greeted him.

"LOVI!" Antonio yelled happily, as soon as Lovino had walked up to the door, giving the Italian a warm hug, "YOU CAME~"

"L-let me go, you bastard!" Lovino studdered and blushed as Antonio cooed and hugged him. After many failed attempts at a secret peck on the check, Antonio reluctantly let Lovino go, "Learn personal space!" Lovino added stubbornly, even though he missed the Spaniard's warmth.

Antonio merely smiled and grabbed Lovino's hand, causing him to blush a darker pink, "Come on Lovi! I hope you're hungry! We're going to the Esplanade restaurant." He sang happily as he pulled Lovino through the snow coated street, "Have you ever had paella?"

Sending him an odd look, Lovino furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Pie-aye-yah?" He asked slowly, "No, what the fuck is that?"

The Spaniard's emerald eyes doubled in size as he looked at Lovino in surprise, "Y-you have never eaten paella!" He asked incredulously, stopping abruptly, causing Lovino to slam into his chest.

Lovino pushed away quickly, a fresh paint of red on his cheeks, and shook his head, "No I haven't, why- shit!" He yelped suddenly as Antonio broke out into a run, dragging Lovino with him. "Tonio, God dammit-"

"AWWW LOVI CALLED ME TONIO~!" Antonio cooed, his grin extraordinarily bright and large. Lovino realized his mistake too late.

"N-NO I DIDN'T, YOU HEARD WRONG!" he quickly rebutted, as the "shit-eating" grin on Antonio's face widened "... STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Lovino cried out, "CHIGIIII!"

-**At the restaurant**-

Lovino sat in the small gold and crimson booth a small pout on his lips. With one final huff of exasperation, he crossed his arms and glared at the menu. Antonio sat on the opposite side, and as he peered over his menu, he noticed the aggravated Italian, "Que tienes, Lovi?" He asked as Lovino continued to glare at his menu.

Lovino looked to Antonio before sending him a scowl (which looked more like the pout he was sporting earlier to Antonio), "I can't read the damn menu." He replied almost inaudibly.

Giggling to himself, Antonio got up and headed over to Lovino's side of the booth, "Here, let me see, quierido~!" He sang with a smile. As Antonio leaned over closer to him, Lovino felt his cheeks flare up. Antonio gave the menu a quick glance over as Lovino looked at him shyly. _He really is handsome_, Lovino thought as the curls framed the Spaniards face as he softly read the words on the page. He sighed quietly and looked away from the perfect Spaniard before him. Feliciano had told him to follow his heart, and he did. Now, he is on a date with someone he has feelings for. However what worried him was what would happen if Giovanni found out that he was on this date. Would he send his men to kill Antonio? Of course he would. Would Giovanni have Alfred, Arthur or Matthew killed as well? Possibly. As the thoughts swam around in his brain, Lovino sighed. How could he be so selfish? Hadn't he learned his lesson already? Feliciano made that video when Nonno was alive, and Giovanni, as far he was concerned, was still in prison. How could he be so stupid? He already lead to the death of Tino, Feliciano, Ivan, Yao, and so many others, and with this decision… He may end up killing Antonio as well.

"Oh! You have it on the Spanish side!" Antonio exclaimed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, interrupting Lovino's thoughts, "Here, look it's in English on this side." Antonio added. He looked at Lovino, who seemed to be startled out of deep thoughts, and frowned at the sad and torn look on Lovino's face.

Lovino, meanwhile, reversed and flipped the Spanish menu, and sure enough, there was the English menu. Feeling embarrassed and a bit stupid, Lovino growled as he stared at the menu blankly, "Thanks." He mumbled, flipping the page.

Antonio noticed the change in the atmosphere (surprise surprise) and wondered why the Italian had suddenly become so depressed, "Hay Lovi, you said you didn't know what paella was, right?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mhm." Lovino responded emptily as he scanned the menu for this 'paella' and drowned himself in his thoughts.

"You should try it!" Antonio suggested with a smile, "We'll order for the both of us!"

"Mhm..." Lovino repeated. He noticed the Spaniard brighten up and smile before the proposition sunk in. Lovino blinked and immediately spuddered, "W-Wait! No! T-That's not what-"

"-Hello! I am Clara, and I will be your waitress this evening!" A young brunette said, interrupting Lovino, "Are you ready to order?"

Antonio smiled and the waitress giggled, "Si! One paella dish, por favor!" He whispered the last part, "Notifica a Tio que estoy aqui, y que estoy listo para la banda, por favor~!"

The waitressed giggled again, "Claro primo, le voy a diecere a mi papa, oh y esta muy bonito tu novio~" Lovino could feel his temper rise as Antonio and the waitress continued their conversation in Spanish. The waitress noticed Lovino's jealously and quickly returned to her job, "So, one paella, dish?'

Lovino pouted, still jealous of the light conversation Antonio and their waitress had, "yea." He said somewhat bitterly.

Antonio frowned, but smiled again as he wrapped his arms around Lovino's torso, "aww is Lovi mad at me? Im sorry Lovi, This is Clara my cousin." He smiled and Clara waved to Lovino.

As the realization that Antonio and Clara were cousins, Lovino felt embarrassed once again, "Ciao, Clara." He said politely, sending her a dashing smile. Clara giggled and waved her hand dismissively before heading to the kitchen.

"Wow Lovi!" Antonio said in amazement, "I never seen you do that before, quierido! Why not try that on me~" he sang as he made his way closer to Lovino in an attempt to hug him. Lovino wondered if his face would ever return to its normal color as he struggled in the Spaniard's grasp.

**-In another Booth-**

"I'm so happy! I can hardly wait! Oh I can't take it, Ima-"

"shh, remember what Boss said, not until we hear our cue." A cool voice responded. The teen across him pouted but nodded.

**-With Lovino-**

"Hay Lovi," Antonio asked, his tone excited, "Look, there's Karaoke going on, let's go sing while we wait!" His green eyes shone with happiness and anticipation

"Oh hell no, you want to look like a moron up there, go for it, but I'm not going to sing." Lovino stated stubbornly as Antonio's pout grew, "Plus, I can't sing." He added quietly.

Antonio frowned, but his plan was falling accordingly, "You can sing, Lovi!" he exclaimed as a soft tune played from the band, "but if you don't want to sing… I'll just have to make you~"

Gagging on his water, Lovino coughed out, "w-what!?" he flailed around as Antonio laughed and made his way on to the stage where the waitress from before stood, a guitar in hand, "This is a song for mi amor!" he shouted as his cousin gave him the mic with a giggle, "Hero by Skillet." A soft tune began to play and Lovino blushed at its familiarity.

"_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today_

_(Fallin' off the edge today)"_

Antonio sang as he gave a smile to the red faced Lovino. The girls swooned at his voice and fan their menus in cheer. He motioned to Lovino to join him, but Lovino merely shook his head fiercely. Antonio pouted and his cousin Clara sang the female parts.

'_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate'_

"_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge"_

He sang once again and Lovino felt his heart sped up. He watched Antonio send him another smile and ask him to come up, but he didn't have a beautiful voice. Why did Antonio want him to sing with him if he was just going to mess it up? Lovino looked away, blushing darker.

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me (just in time)_

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speakin' my mind today_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_[Chorus]_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_(And we're not ready to die)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_

_Livin' in me_

Antonio looked to Lovino but motioned to another booth.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_(I will be ready to die)_

What was he doing? Lovino thought to himself as shuffling from the booth beside him was heard.

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_[Chorus]_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

Antonio finished and everyone in the restaurant clapped, when suddenly a red head and a blond stood up on stage with him. Lovino's amber eyes widened as the red headed teen waved gently to him, "F-Feliciano?"

-**authors _notes-_**

_Once again Im so sorry, my phone is broken and this laptop had websense, but I got around it, so im back in business guys! C: next charpter up in a couple days~_


	18. Chapter 18

_**-Authors notes-**_

_I know a lot of you guys are confused, but just read C:thank you so much for the reviews and like I said I'm back in business! I'm on winterbreak bitchessss expect them constant, consistent updates xD_

**Chapter 17: WHAT.**

-_One day before the date-_

"_Dios mio, I don't know what to do!" Antonio groaned as he exited the Mafia hangout, "Maybe I can visit both these houses in one day…" he looked down at addresses in his hands and suddenly the threat of his Mafia became real. Elizaveth had warned him that he better had visited the first two houses on the list by Saturday; however, Antonio hadn't visited any and couldn't do one today and one tomorrow because of his date with Lovino._

_1876 Florence Avenue and 4728 Main were supposed to be checked off by now. Antonio sighed and quickly got into his beat down white pick-up truck and began driving towards the closest address. The houses were on completely different sides of Italy and would probably take Antonio all day to reach both, not including the time he needed to break in and search for a sign of the Vargas. When he reached the first address, two hours had elapsed. In this part of Italy, Christmas was in the air, even though it was exactly a month away. Tiny villas were strung with multi-colored lights and the street lamps were wrapped in shiny red ribbon. The streets were covered in a blanket of snow, as well as the cars. Antonio smiled as he watched a car with a fake Christmas tree strapped to it, cut him off. Suddenly whatever had been holding the tree snapped, and sent the boxed tree right into Antonio's window. Antonio groaned in annoyance; but luckily, the window hadn't shattered._

"_Mio Dio! Luddy, we killed someone! Ve!"_

"_Calm down and stay in the car. We did not kill the driver; it didn't even shatter the window" a tall blond said, coming into view._

_Antonio, not entirely happy that his already time restrained quest was cut off, got out of the car and was about to give Lovino's mouth a run for its money when he noticed something about the tall blond, "Ludwig?" he asked incredulously._

_The German's eyes grew large, "A-Antonio." He studdered, "what are you doing all the way over here?"_

_Antonio crossed his arms and glared at Ludwig, "I could ask you the same." He said coldly, "What are you doing over here? Do you know what has happened? Gilbert is worried sick! How would you react if suddenly Gilbert disappeared during the night, no note, no calls, no nothing!"_

_Ludwig opened his mouth to reply but closed it and looked to the floor, then, a cheery bubbly voice called from inside of the car, "Luddy what's going on out there?" _

_Antonio gasped as Lovino stepped out of the car, "Lovi? W-what are you doing here?" he asked, squinting when the Italian gave him a surprised look. This wasn't his Lovino, his Lovino had beautiful olive colored skin and golden eyes; the Italian before him had chocolate eyes and pale skin._

"_Lovi?" the small Italian asked, "How do you my big brother?"_

_Remembering how depressed Lovino was, Antonio realized that this must be Feliciano… but Feliciano was supposed to be dead, "Feliciano? B-but you're dead!"_

_Feliciano's smile faded and was replaced with a sad look, "I thought so too… but the antidote, it was slow working, Luddy found me on the beach… I didn't wake up until three days ago. I was supposed to go back and tell everyone I was fine but… I was so happy with Ludwig" he paused and took in a shaky breath, "I thought that Lovi would have less of a burden if I died, he wouldn't have to protect me from Giovanni any-"_

_His soft voice was cut off as Antonio rammed the side of his truck with his fist in anger. His Lovi had gone through all this pain, all this sadness and anger because Giovanni. If he ever saw Giovanni alone, he would kill him, slowly. How dare he cause such a beautiful, kind person such pain? He hadn't realized that Ludwig had latched on to his wrist._

"_Antonio! Calm down! Hitting your car will do nothing!" the German boomed, gripping Antonio's wrist harder._

_Antonio dropped his hands and Ludwig released him. He paused and the only thing that could be heard was the wiz of an occasional car driving by, "Feliciano" he commanded._

_The small Italian looked to Antonio, "Si?"_

"_You're going to show Lovi that you are ok." He stated, bawling his fists up, "He was so torn up about your death, and I think he blames himself for it. On Friday you're going to see him and tell him you're ok, just to ease some of his pain…"_

_Smiling, Feliciano nodded, "Ok, I'm so happy…" tears formed at the corners of his chocolate brown eyes as he continued, "I'm so happy I can see him again, but I'm most happy that he has someone like you that is looking out for him… Lovi needed that."_

**-Back to the Date-**

"F-Feliciano?" Lovino asked indecisively. What a cruel trick his mind was playing on him, of course that wasn't Feli, he was dead.

Feliciano ran to Lovino and wrapped his arms around him in a hug, "L-Lovi! I'm s-so sorry, I-I should have told you earlier!" he cried, as big tears fell off his face and onto Lovino's shoulder, "don't hate m-me, p-please!"

Lovino stood for a moment as the realization sunk in. he looked to Antonio and then to Feliciano before he himself started to cry, "s-shut u-up, idiota. H-how could I ever h-hate you?"

Antonio smiled and got off the stage. Many of the costumers in the restaurant were perplexed and watched on while others minded their own business. Ludwig looked to Antonio and Antonio gave him a hard glare, "Go see Gilbert after this, tell him you will be fine." Antonio stated, giving no room for debate. Ludwig nodded and stared at the plain windowed door.

In the meantime, Feliciano and Lovino had managed to calm down enough to actually talk to each other instead of crying blubbering, "Feli, you have to go back to northern Italy." Lovino said reluctantly.

Feliciano gave him a wide eyed look, "b-but Lovi! We were just reunited! I-I can't leave you again! What about Alfie, Arthur, and Mattie? I-I have to-"

"Feli, listen to me, go back with your stupid potato eating German bastard, I will tell Mattie and them that you are ok, just go back to northern Italy. Giovanni thinks you're dead, I promise we will keep in contact. Buy a cell and I'll give you my number" he paused and took a pen from his pocket and scribbled his number on a napkin, "Here, when you get that cell, call me. That way we can stay in contact." Lovino smiled softly and gave Feliciano another hug.

His big chocolate eyes filled with tears, Feliciano smiled back and took the napkin, "Ok, fratello. Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you away from Giovanni. But, he-" he nodded towards Antonio, "cares for you and you care for him." Lovino opened his mouth to deny it but Feliciano beat him at speaking, "Yes you do, Lovi you deserve some happiness. Goodbye Lovi, ti amo."

Lovino sighed and smiled sadly, "Ok, Feli. Ti amo troppo, call me as soon as you can."

With one last squeeze, Feliciano let go of Lovino and headed towards Ludwig, "Lovi, I will never forget you, and I will find a way to save you." He grabbed Ludwig's hand, making the German blush, and headed out the door. As soon as he and Ludwig were outside, Feliciano turned to him, "I want to become a lawyer."

Lovino watched his brother disappear out the door, into the cold winter and felt more tears weld up in the corner of his golden eyes. He looked to Antonio and sent him a bright, grateful smile which the Spaniard returned whole-heartedly. Antonio headed towards Lovino and was caught off guard when Lovino, yes Lovino, initiated a hug, "T-thank you…" he said in the softest tone Antonio had ever heard him use, "It means so much…"

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino tighter and looked down at him as Lovino looked up at him shyly through thick eyelashes, "I'd do anything for mi quierido." He replied. Lovino sniffed and a combination of spices, earth and tomatoes filled his lungs, he lifted his head from Antonio's chest and looked at his soft emerald eyes. Antonio met his golden gaze and felt his face heat up; they were so close. Lovino leaned up and Antonio leaned down. Their breaths intermingled and their lips were a few centimeters apart.

"'Cuse me." a voice interrupted.

Lovino took a sharp breath and stepped away from Antonio, and Antonio looked to the unknown waiter in annoyance, "Si?" he asked through gritted teeth.

The waiter scoffed and looked at Lovino and Antonio in scorn, "Sick." He spat out in a thick Texan accent, "Ya'll best eat your food soon, we're closin' early to-day."

Antonio felt rage bubble up inside him, "Don't you worry your pretty little head." He spat curtly in a mock accent, "Two boxes and the check would be nice,"

The brown haired man nodded sharply and gave the pair a final look of disgust before storming off. Antonio sighed and looked to Lovino who was blushing and looking at the ground, "Perdon, Lovi." He said quietly, making Lovino look up at him, "Sorry for putting you through that."

Lovino looked at him before laughing. Antonio sweatdropped, _he's losing it…_ he thought as Lovino's laughs quieted down to giggles, "Don't be sorry, I'm just as pissed as you are, it's just that accent you did was pretty bad." He began laughing again when Antonio pouted.

"hayyy… it wasn't that bad!"

**-At the end of the day-**

"So Lovi, did you have fun today?" Antonio asked as he and Lovino walked back home. Earlier after they left the restaurant they sat at a coffee shop and ate their paellas. Lovino claimed that it was not as good as Italian food, but he ate it nonetheless. After, they had walked by the park and talked and fed the ducks until the sunset. Antonio had rarely heard Lovino laugh, but today he heard it quite a bit. Even though the date didn't go as planned, to Antonio, everything had gone perfect, and he felt closer to Lovino, even if their kiss was rudely interrupted.

"Sure." Lovino stated, leaving Antonio out in the cold. He saw the defeated look on the Spaniard's face and huffed, "ok, maybe I had fun…a lot of fun."

Antonio smiled and they continued on their route home in comfortable silence. All too soon, they arrived at Antonio's house, their empty boxes of paella in hand. After a long argument, Antonio finally let Lovino walk himself home, "Lovi, remember don't talk to strangers! And if a white van slows down in front of you, I don't care where you are, you run an-"

"I'm not a fucking little kid, you bastard!" Lovino shouted indignantly, "Now get inside, I don't want you to get sick, not because I give a damn, but because I'm not making you no damn soup!" Antonio laughed and looked at dark night sky.

"Lovi, are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

Lovino blushed and shivered, "No, I'm not a little girl."

Antonio sighed but turned and gave the Italian a warm hug, "Ok Lovi. Take care and text me when you get home! Te amo, quierido~"

The blush on Lovino's face darkened, "Stop staying shit I don't understand, dammit!"

Antonio met Lovino's golden olive eyes with vivid green orbs, "It means I love you, Lovi." He said softly, moving a piece of hair from Lovino's face. He leaned in and so did Lovino, they could feel the heat of their breath on their lips. Lovino closed his eyes and Antonio met his soft pink lips with warm ones. His mind was in a haze as he and Lovino's lips seem to fit perfectly against each other, he nibbled lightly at Lovino's bottom lip, asking for entry. Lovino complied and parted his lips enough so could Antonio slip his tongue in. The sensation was odd but felt amazing and set off thousands of fireworks. Lovino pulled away, a small trail of saliva with him, panting for air. Antonio too was breathing hard.

Dizzy with emotions and a fresh coat of blush on his face, Lovino said quietly, "wow…" he looked to Antonio and gave a hasty goodbye before racing off towards his house.

Antonio watched, still in a daze, as Lovino disappeared around the corner. He had finally kissed Lovino and it had been better than he had hoped for. Screw cloud nine, this feeling was the ultimate high; drugs couldn't have done better. He entered his house and flopped onto the couch. His mind was still in the clouds when his phone went off, cutting off his dreaming. Not bothering to check who it was, Antonio answered, "Bueno?" he asked.

"I hope you visited those two addresses."

Antonio felt his heart drop, _mierda._ He thought.

_**-Authors Notes**__-_

_PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU THANK YOU, AH FUCK CAPS LOCK. Omg im going to cry, I just got over 100 paragraphs due for history Dx wahhhhhhhhh. … PROCRASTINATION~!_


	19. The Venician Ball

_**-Authors Notes-**_

_Okay, if u have watched Mr. And Mrs. Smith, you know the Assassin's Tango by John Powell. If not, u need to look it up on YouTube or something! Seriously there's no lyrics so u'll have to listen to the music while reading this x3 _

**Chapter 18: Secrets**

Antonio held his breath before laughing lightly, "Haha of course I have." He replied nervously, "I'm on my way to the second destination right now!" which wasn't entirely a lie; He was literally on his way now.

"I'm sure," Elizaveth said slyly, "I hope you have, I'm calling to remind of our little meeting on Saturday at 5:00 don't be late." She hung up immediately after, but not so quick that Antonio couldn't hear the warning in her tone.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself. Two days ago he almost made it to the first destination in northern Italy but had run into Ludwig and Feliciano. He exhaled deeply and ran a hand through his curly brown hair. They second destination on the list was actually only a few minutes away from his house, he could at least check that one out quick, but he would have to do it tomorrow on Saturday.

-Saturday-

When Antonio arrived at the first destination on the list, he picked the lock in a matter of seconds. His white gloved hand opened the door and he cautiously entered the house. As he walked past large marble Tuscan columns, he grazed his gloved hand over them and smiled. His movements were fluid and silent as he climbed the sublime, extravagant staircase. Large uncurtained windows caused moonlight to pour into the mansion. The pale, yellow light bounced off the smooth cream surfaces of the columns and the crimson Italian carpet that trailed stairs. It looked familiar... too familiar.

He made his way up the stairs until he saw the room he was searching for. The large intricately designed doors stood slightly ajar and a soft breeze could be felt. He felt as though he had been here before, but he couldn't be sure, for it was too dark. Antonio pulled a gun from his inner breast pocket and his finger hovered over the trigger. In one swift movement, he pushed the doors open. He held his gun straight ahead, but was met with an empty room with an equally empty bed. Was this even the Vargas house? There was a huge possibility it wasn't. Silky opaque curtains blew gently in the wind and the large glass doors leading to the balcony were wide open. Antonio huffed in annoyance, if he didn't find and kill Vargas quickly, he was dead. He wandered the room and stopped in front of a grand mirror with a heavily embellished frame, sitting on a large drawer. With nimble fingers he adjusted his black bow tie and hid the gun under his charcoal suit. A white invitation sat on the drawer that Antonio had not noticed. The invitation was small and formal with accents of black and gold. Antonio scanned the small white card and in elaborate calligraphy it read:

_Mr. Vargas, you are cordially invited to attend the Venician Ball at Venice Hall, December 1__st__ at 10:00pm, it would be an honor to have you present. Bring your invitation at the door for entry._

Antonio smiled as the invitation provided some evidence that Vargas lived here. He scoffed at the formality and with one last look in the mirror, ran a hand through his curly chocolate hair.

He noticed a cherry wood jewelry box, and popped it open. In said jewelry box, there lay only one piece of jewelry. An elaborate gold and ruby ring with a giant gold "V" over the vibrant ruby. The "V" itself was made in intricate filigree, accented and bordered by small shimmering diamonds. Antonio turned the ring over and stamped into the gold band was the name Romulus R Vargas.

He grabbed the beautiful gold ring off the dresser and dropped it into his pocket, "Mi amor would love this style, I hope you don't mind, Vargas." He said innocently. Giving one final glance at the room; he frowned, this was too much of a dejavue.

He exited the grand house and began walking towards the Elemento hotel. Glancing at his watch, he gasped when he realized he was going to be incredibly late. Antonio quickly raced inside and was met with the glaring faces of his once loyal Mafia.

**-Meanwhile-**

Lovino had many things to do today, one including a meeting with the Mafia. The night he and Antonio had their date, Giovanni had somehow found out and became extremely jealous. If he had believed other nights were rough, Lovino was proved wrong. It had been quite a while since he had bled, and he winced as he sat at the poker table, patiently awaiting his father. Matthew gave him a look of concern and Alfred merely looked down at the poker table. Arthur smiled softly at him and looked towards the door. After 30 minutes elapsed, he frowned; he was sure the meeting was today... A bit bored, he strummed his fingers against the green table. Finally, his father walked in, a large cigar in his mouth. There were two men standing beside him as he took a deep inhale of his cigar. He beckoned to the three people he ordered to come with his hand, and Lovino stood up obediently followed by Matthew, Arthur and Alfred.

"You are probably wondering why I called you here, yes?" The Italian man asked as he inhaled the smoke of his cigar deeply. When he merely got a few nods, he continued on, "You will be attending the Venician Ball at Venice Hall tomorrow night at 10:00pm." Lovino groaned internally and had suddenly remembered that he was required to attend.

"I myself have to discuss a few things with the Mayor." He said slyly, taking another puff from his cigar, "Your job is to distract the guards. How? Well you figure it out." He paused as the Mafia looked at him in understanding. He motioned to the three men beside him "Of course you won't be going alone, Savino, Gabriel and Mario will come along as well. See you then." Tapping off some ashes onto the poker table, Giovanni stood up and exited the room.

**-The night of the Venician Ball**-

After a confirmation by security, Lovino stepped into the sublime ball room and began analyzing. He could feel the scrutinizing eyes of the other people as well, not that he gave them anything to be snarky about. He wore a black suit with a white button up shirt and a red tie. He meandered around the crowd of people when a familiar looking man who was greeting everyone who entered, smiling and chatting it up caught his eye. Lovino recognized him as Antonio. Surprised he would be there, Lovino made his way to the other end of the ballroom. (_A/N: start the music_)

Antonio stood nervously by the door, greeting the citizens. Elizaveth hadn't informed him of tonight's plan, in fact, the only thing she had told him was to greet everyone. He shook an italian man's hand absently as he began worrying about what Elizaveth had in mind.

"Antonio?" a voice asked, startling Antonio.

The Spaniard paused and let go of the Italian man's hand in shock, "L-Lovi?" He studdered, "Que ases a qui? W-what are you doing here?" he looked frantically from side to side and seemed jittery, which was saying a lot considering the Spaniard was always moving.

As more and more guests where being welcomed in, large groups of people were migrating to the dance floor, dragging Lovino and Antonio with them. Through the sea of bodies, Lovino sent Antonio a fiery glare.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lovino shot back as he looked accusingly at Antonio. He saw Antonio move his lips in response but couldn't hear the words for the musicians began playing the tune louder and the guitar accented the music. The people grew into a frenzy and soon, Lovino and Antonio were pushed further and further into the dancing area.

"I'm here on work business!" Lovino hissed through the bodies, "What the hell are you doing here?" Antonio stayed silent as the guitar strummings were more pronounced in the piece of music. The crowd began separating into pairs. Women were pressed up against men, Men were pressed up against women and Antonio and Lovino were being pressed together by the crowd.

"Why are you here dammit!?" Lovino yelled, a little louder than the music, causing people to send him strange looks. His olive skin color disappeared under a blush of embarrassment and he scowled at Antonio for effect.

As the music kicked up, the crowd began to Tango. Almost the whole ballroom was full of dancing citizens and Antonio grabbed Lovino's hands and quickly began to dance as well, which caused them to blend in with the crowd. Lovino flushed and pouted but preferred not to cause unwanted attention. Giovanni would not be pleased. The solo violinist began to play as Antonio walked forward with Lovino.

"Nothing important mi amor, let's just dance." Antonio whispered as he twirled Lovino around. Lovino could not find out about his Mafia, Lovino would probably think he was a monster. After all, he had murdered, many times in fact. He did not want Lovino to find out who he was. Not now... not ever.

"Si trova!" Lovino spat, seeing through the Spaniard's lie, "Why are you truely here?" Lovino grew increasingly scared and worried as the Spaniard quite literally danced around his questions. Who knows what Giovanni had planned; what if he intended to shoot out the place? He didn't want Antonio to get hurt.

The Spaniard and Italian walked forward then back and twisted before doing the same motion, "Lovi, you really want to know?" Antonio asked shakily, maybe Lovi would understand him? He didn't want to join the mafia; no, his dead beat father made that choice for him. Getting in so much debt to the Mafia, his father had given Antonio and his younger brother Alejandro to Romania as a young boy. Romania was kind man who treated them well, so well that Antonio called him Papa… Of course Lovino would understand, right?

As Antonio bent foward and Lovino leaned back, nearly grazing the ground, Lovino growled, "Of course idiota!" he almost pleaded. He needed to get Antonio out of here before anything went down or Giovanni found him, Giovanni hadn't been really happy about "sharing his Lovinito" with someone else.

Antonio bit his lip and looked at his Amor in the eyes, "I-I have to kill the leader of the Vargas Mafia and its members. It has to do with certain things…" Lovino shot up in shock and Antonio placed a hand on his back, "Now, tell me why you are here, amor." He asked in a suave voice.

Lovino looked at Antonio and noticed that their noses were almost touching, his face became more flushed as he sputtered, "W-What?" Had Antonio just said that he was here to murder the Vargas Mafia?

Antonio tensed at Lovino's reaction. Did Lovino think he was a monster? The pair were back to walking in their dance "Lovi, I have no choice... he killed my father, Romania Carriedo-" he tried to explain, his voice broken and in despair.

Lovino came to the horrible realization slowly, "A-Antonio," They both paused their dance and the musicians played slower and gradually decrescendoed, "I'm Lovino Vargas-" The pair now stopped their dance completely and the piano played a high descending scale. All time stopped.

Antonio had to kill Lovino….Lovino had to kill Antonio.

_**-Authors Notes-**_

_NOW I REALLY AM AN EVIL BASTARD. D"x_


	20. Chapter 19

**_Authors notes_**

_Hay guys, I was supposed to update on Christmas but my computer crashed and all my files were deleted including my frigging 27 out of 68 paragraphs for frigging HISTORY. /insert rage face here/ so I spend these days trying to recover those (by recover I mean REWRITING THE WHOLE DAMN THINGGG iahfhwrgynyvcimcsyudgvhjdfni om) ok so there is my woeful story. Pity me. I'm sorry about this chapter… you guys were expecting better *cries in the corner*_

**Chapter 19: Peter**

"Hay Mattie…" Alfred whispered as he and Matthew walked through the large gates of Venician ballroom, "are you still mad at me?"

Matthew adjusted his light blue suit jacket and bluntly ignored Alfred, favoring the table with champagne filled glasses over him.

Sighing heavily, Alfred followed Matthew, "I'll take that as a yes…" he said in defeat. He gave Matthew one last look before furrowing his eyebrows in anger, "Ok, fine. Don't talk to me! I'm trying to be mature, alright!"

Matthew turned around swiftly, "Well you're a bit too late." He spat icily, "Peter was just as much of a friend to me as he was to you."

**_Flashback_**

_"Hay, Peter! Catch!"_

_"Wha?" a teen with sandy blond hair asked before receiving a blow to the stomach, "Oomph! An earlier warning would have been nice." He said with a small chuckle._

_Alfred laughed, "You should have been quicker, like the hero, and plus if you want to be a policeman you have to be fast, right?"Peter nodded as he bowled over and grabbed his stomach._

_"Just be glad he didn't make you play baseball, Peter." Matthew added with a sigh._

_Peter laughed and picked up the brown oblate football, "Speak from experience, Mattie?" Matthew nodded in mock sadness as Peter threw the ball up high and Alfred began to run backwards._

_"I got it! I got it!" he shouted, running faster and faster as the football speed through the air._

_Matthew laughed but then noticed that Alfred was headed towards the bush lined fence, "Al! no! Let it go!"_

_"hahaha! No way dude, you just don't want me to- SHIT!"_

_"Dammit Alfred, I told you!"_

_Matthew and Peter rushed to the fallen American's side, only to find said American laughing in the bushes, "Sorry dudes! I didn't catch the ball, totally flew into the neighbor's yard!" The two teens helped Alfred up and Matthew peered through the small hole in his wooden fence, "I don't see it…"His violet eyes scanned the horribly neglected backyard. Beer and vodka bottles littered the dying brown grass and random items of clothes and furniture were sprawled about._

_Peter blushed in embarrassment, "o-oh it's quite alright." He said, letting his British accent slip, "i-it is my house, I'll just go over and get it."_

_Alfred and Matthew looked at each other and nodded. If there was one thing they learned during their seven year friendship with Peter, it was to steer away from his home life. One time, when they were all around nine and ten, Matthew had asked Peter if they could go over to his house and play the latest game that Alfred had bought. Peter had immediately responded with a no and a look of horror and fear came across his face. The expression looked out of place on the determined hard working boy's face and the friends made a silent agreement to never bring the topic up. So, the two teens knew very little about his home life. All they had was a vague description of Peter's family. They knew he had an older stepsister that he had a strong aversion to and two older brothers who Peter loved dearly, but were always working. Peter had a mother that he knew really spoke about, but, when he did, he did so apathetically. They also knew he absolutely despised his stepfather, but other than that, they knew next to nothing. They didn't even know his last name._

_"Um, ok." Matthew said slowly, "Me and Al will wait for you right here ok?"_

_Peter nodded gratefully and quickly took off in the direction of his house. Alfred and Matthew disappeared behind him and he sighed in relief. He finally reached the neglected backyard and began digging through the piles of beer bottles for the missing football, but to no avail. Huffing in slight annoyance, Peter wondered if his stepfather had confiscated it. The backdoor to his house was open and he entered inside. As soon as he had entered, he expected to hear the drunken rants of his stepfather, the sobbing of his abused drug addicted mother and the fights between his stepsister and his older brothers._

_"W-w-what did we d-do, oh Charles! We're going t-to be thrown in the b-bloody slammers! A voice screeched hysterically._

_"S-shut up! L-let me think, Arthur!_

_Peter was surprised and happy at the sound of his two brother's voices. They were never home during the day; however, the fearful tone in their voices confused and frightened him, "Artie? Charles?" he called into the hallway as he walked through the small living room, "What's going on?"_

_"Was that Peter?" he heard his brother Arthur hiss._

_The joy at being able to see his brothers after so many days overcame Peter and began sprinting towards the room in which the voices had originated from, "Yes! It's me, oh I'm so glad you're-"His rant was cut off as he clasped his hands over his mouth in horror. He gagged and looked at his brothers with teary sea blue eyes. Arthur was standing over the bullet riddled corpse of their stepfather. He held a shotgun, splattered with blood, close to his chest and his blond hair was caked in the crimson liquid._

_"P-Peter, listen to me-"Charles began as he removed a large kitchen knife from their stepsister's abdomen._

_Warm salty tears rolled off Peter's cheeks as he glared furiously at his older brothers, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO! MURDERERS!"_

_Charles's eyes widened in surprise as the reality of what he and Arthur had done hit him, "W-We had to-!"He trembled as he looked down at the dead body of their mother. Her golden wavy hair lay sprawled underneath her, mixing with the vermilion colored blood that flowed from the various stab wounds on her chest and stomach._

_"NO YOU DIDN'T!"Peter yelled loudly, shaking as he heaved another dry heave._

_Peter's voice was becoming louder and louder and Arthur began to hyperventilate in fear, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! C-can't you see w-we need to be q-quiet!?"_

_"NO! NO! NO!"_

_"Peter!" Charles hissed as he covered the lifeless bodies of their family with a white bed sheet._

_"I ALWAYS LOOOKED UP TO YOU! WHY-?"_

_"Peter…"_

_"No, Listen to me! I'm turning you in!" Peter declared boldly as he made his way towards the phone._

_"w-w-what!?" Charles and Arthur squeaked in unison, "Y-You wouldn't to your own brothers! Peter we h-had to, let u-us explain!"_

_"There is no excuse for murder!" Peter shouted back as he picked up the phone._

_"PUT THE PHONE DOWN."_

_"NO!"_

_"PUT IT DOWN!"_

_A gunshot rang out from the house and Alfred and Matthew gasped and ran towards the house. They rushed into the backyard, only to find it empty; however, the back door was wide open. Alfred pulled ahead and Matthew followed. They ventured in the unknown house cautiously; a gunshot was heard after all. Rushing past a few scattered couches, Matthew and Alfred searched for Peter. They grew increasingly worried as Peter had yet to show up, "Peter?"_

_"Crap! People are coming, we have to go, Charles!" a British accented voice hissed frantically._

_Alfred frowned, it sounded like Peter, but a few years older. Matthew furrowed his eyebrows and ran past Alfred towards the direction of the voice. Alfred took a different path and collided with someone, "Oh crap, sorry!" he said out of habit._

_"It's quite alright, chap! No hard feelings!" the voice replied back before rushing towards the front door._

_ Alfred raised a brow and was about to follow the strange voice but was veered back when Matthew's scream of horror was heard, "Mattie! Mattie! What's wro-" Alfred gasped when he saw Matthew kneeled over in a puddle of blood, gagging._

_"A-A-Alfred, its P-P-Peter!"_

_Trembling in sadness, anger and another emotion Alfred could not acknowledge, because heroes don't feel fear, Alfred grabbed the phone from Peter's limp hand and dialed 9-1-1. As he waited for the ambulance, Alfred remembered all of the good times the threesome had together. The three teens did everything together, even join the Vargas Mafia. Peter, Matthew were very determined to join for their own reasons but, Lovino, 17 at the time, fought tooth and nail to prevent them from joining. However, after a quick talk with Romulus, Peter managed to get all three of them in. On their first mission, Alfred, Matthew, and Peter were paired up with Lovino to collect money from a Ricardo Duenez. They arrived at the small house, but Ricardo refused to pay up and began to open fire. Lovino hadn't been prepared for shoot out and quickly ordered a retreat, but Peter had been determined to prove himself worthy. He had been shot in the leg and was quickly removed from the Mafia (without penalty thanks to Lovino's insistence that it was his fault). Ambulance sirens broke Alfred's thoughts, but it was too late, by the time the medical professionals arrived, Peter and his family were already dead. The authorities questioned Matthew and Alfred and suspected the older brothers; however they were nowhere to be found…_

_**Flashback** **end**_

"Hay Alfred…" Matthew said softly, startling Alfred, "We still don't know who did it…"

Alfred sighed and put a hand on Matthew's shoulder, "But I promise we will." He replied, giving the Canadian a soft kiss on the forehead. Said Canadian blushed and nodded leaning into American for a hug.

"O-oh am I interrupting?" Arthur said as he walked up to the pair, his dark moss green suit trailing behind him.

Alfred and Matthew quickly parted and shook their heads, "N-no." Matthew said quickly.

"It's quite alright, chap" Arthur said with a smile, "no hard feelings."

Alfred furrowed his brows, where had he heard that before?

**_Authors notes_**

_Once again immm soooooo sorry D,x_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Authors notes:**_

_Hay guys… a lot of shit went down in my life ~_~ I apologize for this chapter…_

**Chapter 21: You never told me!?  
**

Antonio looked at Lovino and Lovino looked at Antonio. Lovino snapped away from the spaniard's grasp and glared accusingly at him.

"Q-que?" Antonio studdered as the realization hit him tenfold; he hadn't known that his grip was tightening on Lovino.

Lovino wretched his hands out of Antonio's grasp and opened his mouth to yell but saw the nosy guests that had turned their way, "Follow me." He hissed angrily. When Antonio furrowed his brows in confusion, Lovino scowled and dragged him out to the balcony. He slammed the grand wooden doors shut and the only thing that came through was the loud music.

"Lovi-"

"DONT EVEN START! DAMMIT!" Lovino shouted furiously, his voice cracking. How could he allow this to happen? Right now, it should be easy to shoot him point blank, but it wasn't going to be. Lovino reached shakily into his dark colored suit.

Antonio felt his breathing fail. Lovino, his amor, was a Vargas? There was no way... and Elizaveth... what was her plan. What would she do? What would the Mafia think? Most importantly, What would Romania think? "Lovi... why? How? I mean-"

"S-Shut up!" Lovino yelled in frustration, pulling his silver revolver from his suit, How could he allow himself to get so attached to Antonio? "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He continued as tears unwillingly fell off his face, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Antonio blinked in shock at the revolver but then looked at Lovino in concern, "No lloras, I-I didn't want you to know what I did... I was afraid you would push me away.." he paused and the softness in his voice disappeared, "You didn't tell me either." He stated as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't have to!" Lovino immediately blurted out defensively. He didn't have to tell Antonio anything. A small movement in front of him caught his attention and his golden eyes shifted to Antonio's hands in his pockets. An alarm bell went off in his head and he fired his revolver.

_-In the Ballroom-_

Matthew, Arthur and Alfred were sitting nervously at the table as music blared loudly from the many instruments. Matthew took a sip of his wine and scrunched up his nose. He wasn't old enough to drink but he was thirsty and it was the only thing available to the guests. He heard a bang and jumped in his seat with a yelp.

"Mattie, Mattie, what's wrong?" Alfred asked as soon as he heard Matthew yelp. Arthur also looked over to Matthew in concern.

Shaking his head, Matthew laughed nervously, "I-I just heard a noise." He said quietly, almost drowned out by the music, "Almost like a gunshot..." he added almost inaudibly.

"Gunshot?" Alfred asked, his face confused, scared and angry, "where?!" He demanded as he stood up and glanced frantically from side to side. Many of the seated guests looked up in confusion.

Arthur smiled at them and placed a hand on Alfred shoulder, pushing the American back down. "Another outburst and Giovanni will have your head!" He hissed in concern.

Matthew sweatdropped and shook his hands rapidly, "I-It was nothing!" He said hastily, "I'm sure it was nothing!"

Giving Matthew a suspicious look, Alfred pouted and began eating more delicious stuffed meatballs from the appetizer plate in front of them.

_-Out on the Balcony-_

Lovino felt the kick of his revolver and slowly opened his eyes. An intricately designed, beautiful vase was shattered in a mound of dark rich soil, deep crimson roses scattered around it.

Standing by the de-soiled rose plant and mountain of dirt, Antonio stood with a pistol in his hand, "ME DISPARATES! YOU SHOT AT ME!" He yelped in surprise. His amor had fired at him that meant that Antonio would have to fire back... but why?

"Yea I did!" Lovino yelled back shakily, "Bastardo! You didn't tell me, and your family fucked mine!" He shot the revolver again and shot the tree branches behind Antonio.

"Your family killed mine too!" Antonio protested angrily as he fired at the railing... his anger faded and his brain took over. Technically, Romulus killed Romania... so why where they fighting?

"Where the hell are you aiming?!" Lovino asked angrily, wiping furiously at his eyes. Who was this bastard, acting like he is too good to aim at him?

This whole thing was stupid... Antonio thought. "I dont want to hurt you-"

Lovino blinked twice and blushed before shaking his head, "Oh, you can't hurt me!" Lovino said mockingly before his voice turned venomous, "but it's ok to kill my nonno-"

"I DIDN'T DO IT LOVINO!" Antonio finally shouted, scaring Lovino. He had to show Lovino that it wasn't either of their faults. "AND YOU DIDN'T KILL ROMANIA!" Antonio made his way towards Lovino, "I'm sure they didn't want this..." he added quietly. Why was Lovino fighting so much?

Lovino held up his revolver again with tears in his eyes, "M-Maybe, but I don't care! His family must suffer! He didn't just betray Nonno, he betrayed the Vargas!" It didn't matter that Antonio didn't want to fight, easier for Lovino, right? Romania and Germania's families must suffer, even if he had feelings for one. He heard Antonio drop his gun and felt his revolver become heavy as Antonio placed his hand on the silver metal.

"S-STAY AWAY I WILL F-FUCKING SHOOT Y-YOU!" Lovino warned. He had to shoot Antonio, for Nonno, for Revenge.

"Lovi..-"

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" He snapped before pushing down on the trigger.

-In the Ballroom-

"So you and Matthew have been friends since preschool?"

Alfred smiled brightly and gave the Canadian a big side hug, "Yup! Nobody noticed him! He was just so quiet!"

"Unfortunately everyone, save for Alfred." Matthew said humorously as he blushed in Alfred's hold.

"Aw!" Alfred whined, "You love me anyways though!"

Matthew flushed, "O-of course I d-do!"

"We were inseparable!" Alfred began again, "But then when we moved to our new elementary school our group grew to three!" He stopped smiling and shook his head, "but we're back to two now..."

Matthew looked at the ground silently and Arthur frowned.

_-On the Balcony-_

Lovino felt his finger press against the cold metal of the trigger and was met with an empty click; he was out of bullets. Frustration, anger, confusion sadness and the feeling of defeat filled Lovino and he threw the revolver to the balcony's ground in rage. He began to sob; he couldn't do it.

Antonio reached for Lovino's hand but Lovino snapped his hand back. "Lovi... think about it." Antonio said softly as looked to the stars, "Do you think our family wants this for us?"

"Who gives a damn!" Lovino managed to say through gritted teeth, "T-This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Why are you fighting this so much-"

"Why are you giving in so easily!" Lovino screeched, "How can you come to this decision so quickly!" Lovino began to shake violently, "Fuck." He whispered under his breath.

"Lovi-"

"Stay away from me." Lovino said firmly, although his voice cracked. He took in a few shaky breaths, "I-"

The music inside suddenly stopped and loud screams of terror and mercy filled the air. Antonio and Lovino glanced at each other before making a mad dash to the door. It was locked Lovino pulled desperately at the door handles, "MATTHEW, ALFRED, ARTHUR!" he screamed, "Fuck! Open up!"

'Lovi let ne tr-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Lovino! Let me try, maybe I can open it! Please Lovi, look I don't know what my Mafia has in mind-"

"Bullshit you are Romania's son, the leader-"

"Not anymore… please Lovi, listen I'm not asking you to be my friend… I understand if you don't want to see me ever again, I lied and I am sorry, but cooperate with me for now, please?"

Lovino stayed silent, "I don't need any-"

Suddenly a gunshot rang throughout the quiet balcony and burned a hole into the wood door a few inches away from Lovino's head. Lovino quickly turned his head and in a higher part of the venician ballroom was a sniper; though it was dark, Lovino made out the shape of Mario, one of Giovanni's personal henchmen.

"He's not form my mafia…" Antonio said quietly as the sniper quickly slinked into the shadows, "I swear-"

"I know he's not from your mafia because… he's from mine."

_**Authors notes**_

_Ima horrible horrible person with too much homework, family problems, competitions and no time. D'x review if please im so sorryyyyyyyyyyyy_

_Challenge question: (answer in review)_

_What song do think is perfect for SpaMano (or your favorite pairing)?_


	22. Chapter 22

**-Authors Notes-**

Woah, what's this I updated? Im sorry guys, my Academic Decathlon competition was up and even though we tried super hard, we got 2nd place /: its ok though! Plus CSTs and CAHSEE shit.

_Chapter 22: Something is Up._

Lovino placed his finger tentatively over the burned hole in the wood door, "He clearly intended to shoot me..." Lovino said slowly to himself as he furrowed his brows.

Antonio looked to Lovino quizzically. "But why? Aren't you the lead-"

"Shut up." Lovino snapped as he looked to the large window where the sniper had disappeared. Tension hung in the clear blue night and Antonio felt his irritation rise.

Antonio pressed his mouth into a thin line, "Lovino!"

"C-che cosa?" Lovino studdered, caught off guard. He turned frantically and looked at Antonio in confusion; Antonio had never used his full name.

"Listen to me!" Antonio shouted, a commanding aura around him, "Your Mafia just fired at you, my Mafia is not under my control, and you won't even let me speak!" He took a small breath and his voice softened. He looked to the ground with misty green eyes, "I know I'm not the only one who cares about people behind those doors." Antonio shifted his gaze to Lovino as a loud scream emitted from inside, "Please, even if it's only for tonight, let me help you..." The Spaniard extended an arm out to Lovino. Antonio felt his heart hang by a single thread, one Lovino could make or break.

Blacked leaves rustled on their moonlit branches as Lovino looked disdainfully at the hand. He exhaled deeply and ran a hand through his hair, "Fine." He stated curtly, "Only for tonight."

Antonio sighed in relief and pulled back his hand, "That's good enough for me." He stated, his green eyes shining with happiness.

-In the ballroom-

"Mattie get down!"

Matthew retreated quickly behind the turned over table, "Alfred I can take care of myself!" He shouted over the hail storm of bullets, "Just take care of the people with you!"

"MATTIE! NO!" Alfred screamed, his voice quickening in panic, "PLEASE MATTIE!"

Matthew bit his cheek in rebellion and rushed a group of five behind a pair of flipped tables. He bent down and urged them to be quiet as he began loading his pistol. A few tables away he saw Arthur protecting another small group and Alfred yet another. The guests shrunk behind Matthew and tried to calm each other, even though they were all shivering, blubbering messes.

Suddenly, from the side, a young boy, no older than eight, rushed from behind a plant to the table. Shots fired rapidly and the boy cried out in fear, curling up in Matthew's lap, "M-mama!" he wailed, vibrations racking his small body.

Matthew placed his gun on the floor quietly and looked around frantically for the child's mother. He hadn't looked to far when he saw a woman with matching strawberry blonde hair, face down, beside the plant the boy had run from. A pool of vermilion blood lay underneath her and it didn't take a doctor to tell she was gone.

The little boy gripped Matthew's suit and wailed, "M-mama! Mama! W-wake up!" The boy grit his teeth and tears flowed heavily down his face, "M-mama..."

Matthew felt tears prick at his violet eyes and he stroked the young boy's strawberry hair, "Shh... there there." He said in a soothing manner as he picked up his gun, "e-everything will be fine." He looked around and a dangerously loud bullet whizzed over the table. The crack of the gun made the boy flinch in fear and shrink further into the Canadian's arms.

"W-what about m-mama, will s-she be ok?" The boy asked, his hazel eyes shining with a false hope.

Matthew looked down at the boy, unshed tears in his eyes. He motioned to another one of the hiding guests and placed the boy on her lap, "Here s-stay with the nice lady." He said soflty as he looked to the woman, "Please, take care of him." He whispered. The woman nodded, her blonde ringlets bouncing with her. He smiled gratefully and listened as the steps grew louder.

A pale white hand rested on his shoulder and Matthew's violet eyes widened when he met crimson ones, "G-Gilbert?"

Matthew felt a piece of him fall in relief. Gilbert was his friend, before the Mafia and after Peter. It was interesting how they met actually. Gilbert being more outgoing and brash than even Alfred, and Matthew being shy, and quiet, made the pair quirky, to say the least.

To be honest Matthew tried to cut ties with Gilbert, but it was difficult. After the incident with Peter, Matthew had shut himself out from the world.

-Flashback-

Matthew lay in his bed, silent. He couldn't sob anymore; His body could make no more tears. His tear stained pillow looked darkly appealing to his thought heavy head and he placed his head in the pillow. It was getting harder to breath. He noticed this in satisfaction, not fear. Slowly the world would fade to black, and his semi-conscious body would suffocating itself in the dense pillow. He smiled as each breath became harder and harder to take.

Suddenly a loud crash sent him shooting up. Matthew gasped for air and looked frantically around with wild violet eyes. His window was completely shattered, a brick having gone nearly exactly in the middle.

"TAKE THAT FRANCIS!" A loud proud voice shouted, "KESESESESESESE!"

Angry, annoyed and frustrated, Matthew meandered through the glass pieces and peered out the window, ready to completely cuss out whoever disrupted him.

In the yard there was a teen, a few years older than him with a shocked look on his face, "oh shit." He said slowly before running off towards the long line of houses of the suburban neighborhood.

"HEY! HEY!" Matthew shouted, quickly throwing on something acceptable and running a comb through his hair, "You hoser!"

He rushed down his stairs and followed a trail of yellow feather from the canary on the teen's shoulder. Said teen was actually only about 5-10 feet ahead of him.

"I got you, you fucking idiot!" Matthew screamed, his hair disheveled from running and his glasses crooked.

"Matthew?" The teen asked, his canary chirping after.

Matthew stopped. People rarely knew his name, "y-yes?" He said, his voice losing its volume, "Should I know you?"

-End flashback-

After that, Gilbert smiled and introduced himself, even apologizing and offering to pay the window. Gilbert showed honest interest in Matthew and became determined to befriend the boy.

Since then, Gilbert showed Matthew the scars on his pale arms, told him the story behind each one, and how he stopped. It was inspiring to Matthew. He stopped being locked in the house and slowly moved on, forcing Alfred with him. Alfred never met Gilbert, for when Matthew mentioned another friend, Alfred flaired with jealously. But regardless, Gilbert was one of Matthew's closest friends.

Matthew smiled a little before reality hit him. His eyes widened. "Gilbert... you're a Beils-"

The albino nodded and pressed a finger to the Canadian's lip, "Look, I'm on your side. I've always been, Birdie. Whether you believe me or not, is not my problem." He removed his finger from Matthew's lips and placed a hand on his hip where the outline of a pistol could be seen, "Liz has gone crazy and turned on Tonio..."

Matthew furrowed his brows, not knowing who he was talking about. Gilbert paused, "There is no more Carriedo vs Vargas" he said slowly as he strained his to listen, "This is good vs evil."

"W-what?" Matthew studdered

"They aren't here-" a loud voice shouted, snapping Matthew back to the world.

"Shut up and look harder! Leave no table unturned!" A hardened voice, who Matthew recognized as Giovanni, spat.

"Yea! Those two can't hide for long!" Another voice sang, her voice sickly sweet yet acidic.

The footsteps came closer and the guests held their breaths as Matthew gripped his gun tighter. He glanced to Gilbert and Gilbert responded with a crooked smile.

A loud gunshot was heard and the body of a 25 year old man slumped over the flipped over table, blood pouring from his mouth and head. The little boy snuggled closer to the woman and the guests cried out in fear.

"BEHIND THOSE TABLES!"

Matthew cursed under his breath and jumped up from behind the table, his gun aimed and ready; however, the group of gunmen where headed towards Alfred's direction. Gilbert watched the sides and quickly shot any gunmen intending to sneak up on them.

Alfred's blue eyes lit with a fiery flame and began shooting, dodging and ducking behind the granite top tables.

"THERE ARE MORE! USELESS IMBECILES, OVER THERE!" A woman with long brown hair shouted, pointing towards Matthew's and Arthur's direction, "KILL ALL WHO ARE NOT AFFILIATED WITH US!"

A man with shimmering black hair nodded vigorously, "Yes ! Juan, Franz, Louie target that corner!" Said members nodded and began firing furiously at the table where Arthur and his group lay hidden. The black haired man smirked when he saw Matthew pop his head out from behind the thick granite table. He aimed and fired. Matthew gasped and felt two arms grip his shoulders, pulling him down. He hit the floor, he swore he could feel the bullet graze his hair.

"MATTIE!" Gilbert shouted after he pulled Matthew to the ground, his vermilion eyes angry in fear and concern "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He pulled the smaller into a tight embrace and sighed in relief before letting him go. Gilbert winced in pain.

Matthew blinked and felt his face heat up before shaking his head. He thanked Gilbert quickly before turning to the guests. "I want you all to stay behind here!" Matthew commanded, "Do not worry, I will get you all out of here soon." The sickening crack of granite undermined his statement and Matthew made a quick prayer. Gilbert looked to the sky and then to Matthew. Purple eyes met red and in a silent agreement, the pair stood up, their guns cocked and ready.

-Out on the Balcony-

"Lovi, stop!" Antonio screeched, his heart racing as Lovino slammed once again into the solid wooden doors, "Amor, j-just stop!" Antonio placed his hands on Lovino's shoulders and looked at him concerned.

"I have to break this door!" Lovino growled through gritted teeth, "I heard Mattie!" He screamed, his voice rising in hysteria, struggling in Antonio's grasp, "Alfred is in there, Arthur is in there! I don't know what he plans on doing!" He furiously rubbed his bruised arm and stepped back for another charge.

"Lovino!" Antonio shouted, restraining his love, "Calm down, lets try another way! You promised to let me help you!"

The struggling ceased and Lovino went limp. Alarmed, Antonio released Lovino, "D-Don't worry, mi amor! I will protect you-"

SLAP.

Antonio felt the sting before he understood what had happened.

"I'M NOT A HELPLESS BAMBINO!" Lovino yelled, desperately fighting back tears. It was too much for one night. His emotions were scattered. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into the fetal position and cry, cry untill he stopped breathing, but he couldn't, "LISTEN TO ME! I'M NOT A DAMN PRINCESS! I'M NOT A GIRL! LET ME BUST THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

Antonio touched his cheek before looking at the ground, "I'm sorry you felt that way..." He said quietly, the pain in his voice cutting Lovino, "I never met that you were a girl, someone fragile to the touch, but how else can I help you if you wont let me?"

The balcony grew silent and only the light hum of fireflies and even behind the door, it was silent. Antonio sighed deeply and looked up, just in time for Lovino to throw an item at him.

Antonio blinked and caught the small brown bobby pin, "Open that door... Antonio." Lovino said, his golden eyes shining with unshed tears and a burning fire.

A flashback to the day he had asked Lovino for a bobbypin to unlock his apartment door played in Antonio's mind. With a small smile, Antonio nodded, "Gracias... gracias Lovi..." he managed to say.

-In the Ballroom-

"Alfred!"

The blond American looked wildly to his side and exhaled heavily when he saw his friend Arthur, "God, Iggy you scared the shit outta me." He grumbled, peering over the table for a sign of life.

Arthur huffed but tugged at the American's sleeve, "I need some munition." He whispered.

Alfred nodded and emptied his pistol as Arthur kept guard. He only had three shots left. Looking to Arthur and then to the table where Mattie was, Alfred sighed and emptied his pistol, "Here I only have three to spare"

Arthur nodded in gratitude, "You left enough for you, right?"

Alfred looked to his gun and smiled, "Of course after all, this will all be over soon."

Oh how wrong he was.

**-Authors Notes- **

Hayyy look who's back! Sorry guys, i got crazy busy but dont worry, prepare urself for the onslaught of chapters. I love u all, thank u for waiting c': next chapter will be up next Sat. Is that ok? Ill try to upload earlier but i have finals next week /:

review question:

How would u feel if your whole class knew u read/wrote yaoi fanfic?


End file.
